The fear of death follows from fear of life
by Quills and stilettos
Summary: They say that the only certainty in life is death. However, for Tom, dying was just not an option. This is the story of the rise and fall of the greatest dark lord in wizard history.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! ****This story chronicles the life of Tom Riddle till he becomes Lord Voldemort. The story begins with Tom and Hermione who are seven years old. This is NOT Hermione Granger, but you'll find out her identity soon enough. I am planning to make this a long one so please bear with me. A huge thanks to my beta, 'The stupid is always possible', who is absolutely wonderful. **

Chapter 1 :

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh as she settled down beside the cellars for yet another day out in the cold. It had become a regular bedroom.

It had been fuor years since she had first arrived at this place, four years since her parents died. But she somehow felt very out of place in the orphanage, like she didn't belong there. She felt like an impostor who would get unmasked anytime now.

She didn't understand why those weird things just kept happening to her. It seemed that whenever she got angry or excited, bad things kept happening to her. First the flying tea tray and now the curtains, which she had set ablaze without as much as a matchstick.

Every day she grew more convinced that she was indeed what they claimed her to be; a witch.

And that could only lead to one thing; a certain and painful death. Hermione shuddered at the thought. A seven year old girl shouldn't have to ponder her demise, but, sadly, it was the only thought that haunted her waking hours.

The authorities would find out soon enough and she would probably be taken to a sanatorium, an exorcist or the police. Whichever one, her future looked bleak. How they could punish her for something she never actually did, she didn't understand. Everything just happened to her.

God knows she tried. She had read the bible cover to cover, attended church every day and even prayed thrice a day. But nothing seemed to help; it was as if she was destined for the evil. It would get her no matter what she tried.

The strange part was that to her it didn't feel evil at all; it felt rather natural. And this scared her. As the days passed by she felt as if she was losing herself to this magnetic force which seemed to mercilessly draw her in.

She was roused from her musings by the sound of voices. It was recess and the children of the orphanage had come out to play. Soon she was surrounded by the regular group of boys who had the hobby of irritating her. Long ago she had learned to block them out of her mind.

"So what did you do today you little witch? Other than try to burn down the house that is."

"They shouldn't let her out of the house at all. She'll probably go kill a man to perform her rituals and sacrifices."

"Maybe she was trying to burn down the town today to take revenge."…..and on and on.

Hermione didn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that their words were getting to her. She cast her eyes downward and busied herself in drawing circles in the snow.

"She may not have succeeded in killing us today, but what's to prevent her from trying again tomorrow?"

"Maybe WE should kill HER before she can hurt us again"

Hearing their words caused Hermione to tense immediately.

One boy had the sudden idea of pelting her with stones and others soon followed. Helplessly Hermione tried to escape, but it was to no avail. They had her cornered.

She let out a wearied sigh. Nobody cared whether she died or lived. She had no friends or family. People would probably be relieved to get rid of her. With a resigned sigh she faced the shower of stones.

* * *

Tom was in good mood. He had escaped the clutches of Mrs. Cole yet again. In his mirth he felt like whistling and skipping down the pavement. Another day away from those pathetic Muggles. He had a sudden urge to take a dip in some pond to get rid of filth he had accumulated while living in close communion with those creatures.

He passed by a group of boy who were yelling at whimpering bundle of clothes, which tried its best not break down into tears, but with little success.

Suddenly he caught a word which immediately attracted his attention.

"_Witch_".

The Muggles were accusing the girl of being a witch! How outrageous, how disgusting! As if she could ever command the power even if she wanted to.

He decided to stay by and listen anyways. The boys seemed intent on harm. Well, the impostor probably deserved it anyways. Maybe he would even join in to pay his dues and show them what real magic was.

However, the more he listened the more he was convinced otherwise. If even a fraction of their accusations were true it could only mean one thing. She _was_ a witch.

His blood boiled in anger. How dare these excuses for human beings even think of laying a finger on a witch. But, if she was indeed a witch, she should not have had any trouble protecting herself.

Curious, he edged a little closer. He could now feel her raw magic pulsating through the air. It lashed out furiously and seemed to wrap itself around the boys. Tom smirked. Their punishment would be worth a watch. It was only a matter of time before. . .

Suddenly, there was sharp drop in the magic in the air the air. In a fraction of a second all six boys were viciously flung against the trees and one by one their limp forms slipped down into the snow.

Hermione watched in horror as the boys screamed in pain. She had never intended for this to happen. Now things would get even worse for her.

Tom watched in amusement as the boys now struggled to get up and attack the girl once more. Surprisingly, the girl made no move to protect herself and neither did her magic. Tom decided that it was time to intervene. After all, it would only be little practice session with them.

Each of the boys cowered on the ground as he fixed them with his icy glare. Pain shot through their limbs, a pain so inhuman that they felt it tearing at their insides. But no sound escaped them as their throats slowly seemed to run dry until they were hoarse with trying.

Tom was enjoying himself immensely. First the impromptu holiday and now a little magic practice, what could be better? He heard a ruffling noise from behind the trees and stopped. He could make out a form approaching them. It wouldn't do well to get caught. He released the boys, who immediately vanished like a puff of smoke. Thankfully, it being a more secluded spot, he had been wary of onlookers.

He then cautiously turned to look at the girl. She had fainted, which was good for him. He couldn't understand how someone would want to hurt such a frail and helpless person. Well, it hadn't stopped those Muggles from hurting him when he had been younger. he knew what it felt like to be discriminated against for something which he had no control over. Now that he had his magic, they wouldn't dare even dream of crossing him.

As he watched her prone from lying crumpled on the snow, something stirred within him. Light bruises now marred her pale skin, but he knew from experience that they would become even more painful within a few hours. She was probably younger than him. He just wanted to soothe he wounds and assure her that everything would be alright. However, he realized that he had never learnt how to heal, only how to inflict pain. To heal meant to help, but in hatred and intolerance for everything around him, he had never felt the need to help anyone. A feeling of dread washed over him. Helplessly, crouched down beside the witch and attempted to lay her down gently.

An arm held him back. He wasn't surprised. It was that same man, Dumbledore, who had come to him some years ago.

He gave him a kind smile. "Don't worry about her Tom, she will be all right. I assume that you have guessed that she is indeed is a witch ,just like you."

"I saw her using magic, sir, in front of the Muggles, but she didn't seem to know what she was doing. i don't think that she meant to hurt them, sir," said.

" I know, Tom, she is unaware of her magical heritage. Her magic simply lashed out in self defense. Now, i need to take her to a healer and you will have to accompany me. The people there will only ask you some simple questions to clear off the incident as accidental magic."

Tom nodded in understanding. He held onto Dumbeldore as he was told before he took the three of them by some strange vanishing method to what he claimed was a wizard hospital.

**End Note: I would really appreciate it if you take time to review and let me know how you like the story or tell me some things that you want to see in the story. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hmm, a little something is up! But you've got to rread the chapter to find that out! A huge thanks to my beta 'The stupid is always possible'.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, i don't own it!**

Chapter 2:

As I regained consciousness I could hear the humdrum of conversation around me. Slowly the words started to get louder and clearer. I heard snippets of the conversation, " … very unfortunate indeed…a pureblood you say!...poor girl!"

When I opened my eyes with much difficulty, I had the shock of my life. I was on a hospital bed wearing those itchy hospital gowns. But that wasn't what surprised me; all around me people were doing bizarre things. Objects were floating about the room! Most of the people wore strange clothes that looked a bit like Count Dracula. They all held onto wooden sticks which they sometimes swished in the air to emit smoke or a brilliant light. I pinched myself to see in I was dreaming, but the pinch actually hurt quite a lot and made me yelp in pain. Nope, seemed pretty real to me.

On hearing me the talking stopped immediately. A man with a huge beard came and drew up a chair beside my bed. "Hello Hermione. I am Albus Dumbledore. Do you know why you're here today?"

" I don't really remember anything after going out of the house, Sir."

"Well you see Hermione, there are some people in this world who are blessed with certain magical powers. They are special people just like you."

"So it's true then?" I all but sobbed. "I am a witch and you're going to burn me alive, just like Lucy said you would? I am really sorry, I am never going to use my magic to hurt people, I don't want it anyway. Can't you please take it away from me?"

The man gave me an amused look. "Of course not, Hermione! Magic is a gift and you were chosen from amongst many others in this world to receive that gift. Magic isn't used to harm people; it is supposed to help people. There are many people just like you, Hermione, people who can do magic. They all study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am here to invite you to join our school."

My eyes fell out of my head. This man had officially gone around the bend. Poor man, he seemed kind of nice though.

Sensing my obvious disbelief, he gave a chuckle. "I see that you would like some proof, give me your hand please." Reluctantly I stretched out an open palm. He took an empty cup from my bedside and placed it on my hand. He then took out his own wooden stick and muttered something under his breath. Immediately the cup changed into a darling little bird which flew and sat on my head.

I think my jaw hit the floor." So that means that, I am a good witch who helps people." After a bit of thinking, I added, "are you sure I am not a fairy. I would like it better if I was a fairy, especially with wings"

The man laughed out loudly. "Yes dear, I am pretty sure you're not a fairy, you see fairies are very small creatures, I am afraid you're a bit too big to be a fairy."

"Oh, I see," I said, a tad disappointed.

"Hermione there is something else I must tell you. You see, both your parents were wizards and it is time you get to know a bit more about your family …"

The words started to become unclear and my vision became blurred. I think I fainted again.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the same room. It was quieter and most of the people were sleeping in their beds. To my surprise, I noticed that there was a boy sitting beside my bed, playing with the bird that that nice man had given to me. The man himself was gone.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," I introduced myself politely.

"I am Tom Riddle, nice to meet to you", he replied almost mechanically. The name seemed familiar. Well, Tom was a familiar name.

"Umm… so, Tom, do you know why I am here in the hospital?" I asked timidly.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot. When he was convinced that I was indeed unaware of my present situation, he proceeded to answer, "You were attacked by some boys on the playground. They thought that you were a witch and pelted stones at you. I was there and before I could help you, you did something, I don't know, and those boys were flung against the trees. Then Dumbledore appeared and took us here. This is St. Mungos. It's a hospital for wizards and magical creatures. I am surprised that you don't feel a thing, you shoulder and your back is still pretty bruised."

It took some time to digest all the information. "So, are you a wizard then?"

"Of course I am a wizard. But seriously, is that all you care about? Don't you want to hurt those boys who hurt you?"

"I did hurt them, according to you I flung them against a tree, didn't I!"

"But that was accidental magic, you didn't mean to hurt them, you magic just lashed out at them. Otherwise you would have been pelted to death like a pathetic Muggle. It was a good thing that I was there, taught them a lesson for pelting stones on a girl. These Muggles don't even deserve to live, they have no appreciation for people like us. We are, after all, superior to them. I could have even killed them if I wanted to, just like that!" and he snapped his finger and broke through my daze.

I had been listening to him so intently, I had quite forgotten about everything else. He did look quite good, and to think that this boy had save me form those evil boys. He just went on and on about whatever he was talking about. I guess I'd struck a nerve.

"Thank you for saving me."

That ended his little tirade. I think he even blushed a little!

"You're welcome", he replied uncomfortably.

We sat in silence for some time before he suddenly asked me, "How old are you?"

After a bit of counting, I proudly told him that I was all of seven years and two months.

"You're still a kid, but I guess we will be starting Hogwarts together anyways."

"I am NOT a KID." How dare he question my maturity! How old was he? Seventeen, I don't think so!

"No need to get so worked up, calm down! I am four months older than you actually."

I laughed at him. "You don't know anything do you! Crookie says that you're only a kid till you're six years old, so I am definitely not a kid and neither are you, I guess."

He didn't seem to like my reply very much. "And who would this 'Crookie' be? Another one of your Muggle friends I assume. How could you even talk to them after what they did to you? You may not remember it, but that doesn't mean that they didn't try to kill you just because you were different."

I was a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst. I thought that we were getting along pretty well. He really didn't seem to like these 'Muggle' people at all and obviously those boys who hurt me and Crookie fell into that category. However I had a sudden thought

"Crookie can't be a Muggle person because he isn't a person at all, he's my cat Crookshanks Bateson."

"You gave your surname to your cat?"

"He's my only family. Besides what are these Muggles"

"Muggles are people who aren't wizards or witches. I really wonder why we keep them around at all; they don't even deserve to talk to us. They are always really bad people."

A nice lady entered through the door and called out to Tom.

"I guess I better go then. It was nice meeting you though."

"I was nice to meet you too, Tom."

While I watched him leave, I suddenly had an idea.

"Wait, Tom, could please come back, I want to give you something."

He eyed me suspiciously before coming back to my bed.

I whipped out my handkerchief. It was my favourite one and was made of pink silk. It was actually my 'Sunday church handkerchief' and I was sure to be scolded for losing it. However, without any hesitation, I folded it and gallantly put it in his pocket with a smile.

"It's a thank you gift for saving me today."

"Thank you," he almost whispered, visibly taken aback.

Probably for the first time that that evening, he genuinely smiled at me.

"See you around Tom."

"Sure."

As he headed back to the orphanage, his mind went back to the events of the day, and though he was reluctant to admit it, his treacherous mind constantly veered towards one bushy haired girl. When she smiled at him the way she did, he regretted not having killed those excuse for human creatures who had dared to lay a finger on her. It took him quite a bit of effort to assure himself that he would surely see her again at Hogwarts.

He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

**End note:I'd love it if you type your heart out in that little box below and then press that cute little button which says 'post review'!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am so sorry for lagging behind on my update, I had some major exams lined up back to back. Hopefully i'll be able to put up the next chapters on time. ****Hope you like this chapter! A huge thanks to my wonderful beta 'The stupid is always possible'.**

**Disclaimer: ****Anything that you recognize, doesn't belong to me( no matter how much i wish it did!)**

Chapter 3:

When she returned to her senses, she couldn't believe what had just happened. To be told that you're a witch and that you belong in a world so completely different from all that you know, well, it isn't something that happens every day.

After Tom had left, Dumbledore had come again. He had explained that Hermione hailed from an ancient family of wizards and that she was a 'Pureblood'. He told her that her parents had died while trying to protect her when their house had been attacked at night by Grindelwald's men. He also told her that she had an older brother who now lived in France. After the attack, Grindelwald's men had burnt down their mansion and that's why they had given up hope for her when they hadn't been able to find her. However, she had been found by Muggles, who had then brought her to the orphanage.

Hermione sobbed through half the story and cried into her pillow through the rest. It seemed that the day's revelations would never end. However, at that moment she felt something which she had never dared to feel before.

_Hope._

She now had a family, her own brother. She couldn't wait to meet him.

As if sensing her thoughts Dumbeldore told her that that very brother was now on the other side of the door waiting to take her home. Sometime later, he walked in.

He was a tall and lean man with kind brown eyes and a mane of tousled brown hair. A strange sadness shone through his eyes, as of a man who had lost everything he had ever known. Hermione realized that that fateful night, even he had lost a lot, his parents, his home, and her as well. She had been too young to know what she had lost, but he had had to face the world all by himself ever since.

Hesitantly he walked up to her bed and sat down on the very edge of the mattress.

"Mr. Bateson, I presume that you have had to leave right in the middle of your dinner. I offer my apologises," said Dumbledore.

"It really isn't a problem professor. I believe I owe you more than I can ever repay." He turned to look at Hermione and she could see the glimmer of sincerity in his eyes.

"This child is indeed the lost Hermione Bateson. We were finally able to track her down when she exhibited exceptionally powerful magic earlier today. We have confirmed the identity with the blood test. Well, I won't intrude upon any more of your time. Mr. Bateson, you are expected to re-join the school within this week." With that he took his leave.

He leaned forward and awkwardly patted her head.

"Hello, Hermione, I am your elder brother Gregory."

"I know," she said looking at his face intently.

After scrutinizing him for some time she concluded, "You even have the same puffy hair like I do, but you're still very pretty."

The man seemed very amused by her conclusion, "Why thank you, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione gingerly held onto his arm as they landed on the front lawn of the Bateson mansion. The Ministry had cooked up a tale to cover up Hermione's disappearance, which the authorities of the orphanage had readily accepted

A carriage was waiting for them at the great iron gates which led them to the beautiful French chateau where her brother lived. Though he was not a man to show much emotion, he couldn't help but smile when his baby sister firmly clasped his large hands in her little ones as she marvelled at the beauty of the estate.

To think that he had allowed his darling sister to be subjected to the cruelty of the Muggles made his skin crawl in anger. For seven years, she had been subjected to their brutality, both physical and verbal, and only time would tell whether her wounds would ever heal. She had a family, yet she had never known love, she was the descendant of one of the oldest wizard families yet hadn't known magic. At that moment, as he watched her face light up with joy, he vowed to himself that he would do whatever he could so that that smile would never be wiped from her face. Unconsciously, he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hermione gave him a toothy grin which made his heart melt. Yes, he would protect her no matter what it took.

Hermione was enamoured by her surroundings. Her new home was like a castle from those fairy tales which she used to read. Her brother seemed to be a quiet person and sometimes even appeared distant. However by his little gestures he seemed to assure her that he was always there for her.

The chateau was magnificent. Suddenly, Hermione had a sinking feeling that she might just get lost in the maze of corridors and die a painful death when nobody would be able to find her. When she expressed her concerns to her brother, he laughed them off. His sister had quite a flair for dramatics.

The chateau had always been more of a safe house for him. It was heavily warded against every form of magic known to him as the extra precaution had been necessary after Grindelwald's evident intent to harm his family. The original Bateson property in England had been burned to ashes that fateful night he had lost his parents and had been separated from his sister.

He himself would be away at Hogwarts for the rest of the year and would only come to France during the summer holidays. He always spent them alone and even though he would have gladly spent the rest of his life in the library if he could, sometimes he longed for a companion. He couldn't bear to think that he would have to leave a seven year old in the midst of such loneliness, but his hands were tied. He was glad that at least Hermione liked the chateau and did not outright refuse to stay with him.

He had been in his seventh year at Hogwarts when Hermione had first arrived. His life had changed quite a lot since then. He had been the head boy and it came as no surprise to anyone when two months after school was over, he proposed to the former head girl, the beautiful Slytherin, Katherine de Morgan. They were married after a short month of courtship and the family now lived happily in their chateau in France. Gregory had taken up a job in the ministry department of international cooperation.

Hermione and Katherine had taken an instant liking to one another. She would indulge Hermione's every whim and fancy and doted on her like the mother she never had. No matter how hard he had tried, Gregory couldn't get himself to be firm with his baby sister. One smile from her and he would do anything she asked of him.

He had been, however, very strict in her education. Katherine had worked tirelessly to drill the basic spells and charms into her head and he himself had taught her Occlumency and some lightweight dark spells. However, no matter how hard they had tried they could never get Hermione to ride a broom!

Hermione was, thus much ahead of her years. She had a graceful control over her magic unlike they had ever seen before. She performed her spells with perfection and always strived to improve her week points. She was an avid learner and worked industriously to strengthen her weaknesses (except the flying part, which she simply didn't bother with).She spent most of her time with Katherine in the library, and to their greatest relief, didn't seem to care much for boys, unlike the other girls her age, who were expert matchmakers.

Finally, after having groomed her for four years Katherine and Gregory prepared to send her to Hogwarts.

* * *

**End Note: I would really appreciate it if you take time to review! **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Now we are finally on to the story! Lets see what happens next( This not a suspense builder, I really don't know what happens next **** !) Hope you like this chapter. A huge thanks to my wonderful beta 'The stupid is always possible'.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, doesn't belong to me!**

Chapter 4:

_Four years later._

The platform 9 and 3/4th in King's Cross station was bustling with people as the students boarded the train to Hogwarts. Families flocked about the train bidding their goodbyes to their children. All around was the gloominess of partings mingled with the excitement of a new year at Hogwarts.

Tom cautiously pushed along his trolley through the sea of people, too afraid to bump into anyone. This scene was so different from his quiet London orphanage. Never before had he seen an assembly of people as large as the one before him. He was overwhelmed by the little displays of love all around him. There were proud fathers cramming their children with any last minute advice, mothers biding tearful and anxious goodbyes and older siblings giving the younger ones stern reminders to stay away from mischief. But the most endearing sight was that of the reunion of friends after a long summer vacation. Once back together, they couldn't wait to pour forth all the gossip and the news that they had accumulated over the break which no amount of letters can ever convey well enough.

For the first time in his life, he felt lonely.

There was no one to bid him goodbye, nobody waiting for him to return home, nobody to write letters to. As he stepped into this new world pulsating with life and vitality, in his cold and distant self, he felt a bit out of place.

His feeling of dejection was swiftly replaced with a sudden bitterness. He was angry with his parents for having left him all alone in the world. Did they really not care at all? Surely, if they truly loved him, they wouldn't have just abandoned him like they did? They would have survived, if only for his sake. They were wizards after all! But no, they had to go and die on him.

As he shoved along his meagre possessions, suddenly, he heard someone call out, "Tom, is that you?"

Must have been somebody else, he thought. After all, Tom was a very commonplace name. He went on his way.

All of a sudden, he was assaulted from behind by what seemed to be a pair of arms. Scared, he slowly turned around.

It was her.

"I called out to you but I guess you didn't hear me. How have you been? Its been so long since I've seen you….."He was bombarded with questions. He sure felt very chatty. What surprised him the most was that she had remembered him even after four years.

A man and a lady came up from behind them. The man gave Hermione an appraising look which immediately made her spring apart from him. "Hermione, you shouldn't just jump on people from behind, where are your manners. You've probably scared the poor boy!"

Immediately, a look of alarm spread through her features. "I really didn't mean to scare you like that. You remember me don't you? You saved me from those Muggle boys and brought me to the hospital and then…"

"Of course I remember you," he said, a tad amused. Did she really just pounce on people _before _confirming whether they remembered them!

He then turned to the other man. "I am sorry sir, ma'am, we haven't been introduced properly. I am Tom Riddle, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The boy was well mannered and polite, if anything else. It would do Hermione well to maintain his friendship, thought Gregory. "Gregory Bateson, Hermione's elder brother, and the pleasure is all mine." He extended his hand which Tom promptly shook. After exchanging similar pleasantries with the lady who introduced herself as his wife, Katherine Bateson she added slyly,"It's good to finally meet you Tom. Our Hermione here would talk about you for days on end." A noticeably red-faced Hermione pretended that she hadn't heard the remark as she inspected a scratch on her trunk with her heart and soul like it was suddenly the most interesting thing around.

A fashionably dressed lady who was passing by, stopped on seeing them. She hastily moved through the crowd to greet them, a genuine smile erasing the former look of scorn. A young boy joined her as she approached them.

"I finally get to meet you, Hermione!" She exclaimed, not bother with the pleasantries. "It's been too long since I last saw you. You've grown so much." She affectionately ruffled her hair, a sheen of moisture glistening on her eyes. "It was very cruel of you to lock her away all these years, Gregory! Not one party and not a single soiree did you let her attend. You probably imprisoned her in the library and being a Bateson, I think that she was too happy to oblige, wasn't she?", she said mock seriously.

"We just couldn't tear her away from her books. Like brother like sister", Katherine said playfully. But something in the tone of her voice put an edge to her words, urging the lady to drop the subject.

Hermione was confused. Even though the Batesons were an old wizard family and as such were very prominent in society, her brother had never encouraged her to associate with the children from the other pureblood families. Katherine had always refrained from throwing parties, and to make up for not taking her to the few parties which she and Gregory had to attend out of courtesy, they had always taken her to shop for books or potion ingredients. This was always more to her liking than a bunch of sugar crazed kids so she had never had a problem. But now that she thought about it, it did strike her as strange that even after four years she was yet to meet another wizard or witch save the few old people she had met over the years.

Noticing the look of confusion on Hermione's face, the lady now turned to her. "I am Alphonsine Malfoy. I wouldn't expect you to remember me though; you were just three years old when I last saw you." Her voiced cracked a bit as she affectionately stroked her hair. She turned to the boy who confidently stood beside her. "This is my son Abraxas. He's starting Hogwarts as well. I know that the both of you will make great friends. You should take proper care of her Abraxas, Hermione is practically family", she said smiling at the two of kids.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bateson", he curtly shook her hand.

"Please call me Hermione, and the pleasure is all mine", Hermione said feeling a little ill at ease with Mrs. Malfoy's display of affection, after all it does feel awkward to be shown so much affection by a stranger!

"only if you promise to call me Abraxas."

She pulled out Tom from where he was hiding behind his trolley and introduced him to the Malfoys. Mrs Malfoy was moved by his polite courtesy and spoke to him in an overly warm manner when she got to know that he had come alone.

"You better get onto the train Minnie, it's almost time", Gregory reminded her.

"Okay, Gregory." Once aside, she added, "Stop calling me that in public, I am not a kid anymore."

He chuckled at his little sister; someone was in a hurry to grow up! He then helped both of them settle down into an empty compartment. To further tease his little sister, he took her aside and reminded her of every painful duty, right down from wishing the teachers when she crossed them in the hallways to brushing her teeth before going to bed, and watched her let out an adorable huff of irritation.

Finally, they bade their goodbyes to the children and watched as the train slowly receded into the distance. Gregory was now stuck with two whimpering female both of whose company he very much wanted to forego, besides the fact that hopefully only one them would be coming home with him.

However, even he couldn't deny the sadness that surged through his heart. Even though it was only a few years since he gotten her back, life without her seemed somewhat empty. He realized in that moment that someday he would have to let her go forever and remain content with knowing that she was in safe place and that she was happy. Life would go on.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her compartment, to her great disappointment it was entirely occupied by boys, save the seat which Tom had reserved for her. She slipped into her seat and waited for the awkwardness to set in.

It seemed that the boys were all previously acquainted and on finding out that Hermione was a Bateson, they had no qualms about including her in their conversations.

Abraxas Malfoy was unusually talkative. After listening to him drone on and on about some new property his father had acquired in France, Hermione turned to Tom and said, "I swear if his ego got any bigger, he wouldn't fit through the door." That earned her a chuckle from Tom and earned Tom the immediate and undivided attention of the other occupants of the compartment.

"And who might you be, from your clothes you look like a right Mudblood to me," sneered a boy named Avery. Malfoy immediately turned to face Avery, silently requesting him to drop the conversation.

Trying to save the situation, Hermione intercepted the conversation. "What is a Mudblood?" she asked politely.

Suddenly the boys around her became a bit more conscious. "It's nothing a lady needs to concern herself with. The word is basically the definition of a wizard born to Muggle parents," said a boy named Nott, who tried his best to make the slang word sound as sophisticated as possible.

"I see," said Hermione, and as an afterthought, she added, "I don't see how Tom's parentage should be of any concern since the both of them are deceased."

She could feel Tom tense up beside her, but he said nothing. He felt a sudden urge to tell her that the excuse of a woman who gave birth to him didn't even care enough to survive for his sake. He kept silent.

The boys had the decency to look embarrassed and it ended their rant on blood supremacy for the rest of the journey. However, there was nobody to save them from intense descriptions of the fountains and balconies of a certain Malfoy property in France.

* * *

Hogwarts was even better than she had expected. Hermione felt that neither 'Hogwarts : A History' nor the descriptions of his brother did it any justice. She took her own time to take the in the sights and sounds of the enchanting castle that was to be her home for the next seven years.

Finally, it was time for what she had been dreading for a long time.

The sorting ceremony. Even though her brother had pretended not to take the house rivalries to heart, she was sure that he would throw a fit if she was sorted into something as silly as Gryffindor. He had, after all, been a proud Slytherin, and so had every member of their family as long as anyone remembered.

When her turn arrived, she was a tangle of nerves and by the time the hat was placed on her head she was about to pass out with nervousness.

Sadly, it didn't scream out 'Slytherin' but seemed to speak to her in her mind.

"Hermione Bateson, you're special child. I see that you have been in Gryffindor, would you like that this time as well?"

"Could please put me in Slytherin, sir?" she tried to mentally request him.

"I don't think your future self would appreciate that Hermione. You definitely have the courage of a Gryffindor and are valiant and loyal," said the hat.

Hermione was about to cry. "But sir I would REALLY appreciate being put into Slytherin, and I don't think that my opinion is liable to change any time in the future."

The sorting hat seemed to be in deep thought. " Hermione, by your future self, I mean your future counterpart in 1990."

Now Hermione was confused. "Why should a future Hermione, who was sorted into Gryffindor, have any influence over my sorting, sir?"

"The phoenix must burn to emerge again, Hermione."

As soon as he said it, she had a vision of a group of students before her at a very similar sorting ceremony. To her surprise, she saw _herself _being sorted into Gryffindor and proudly accepting her house as the people cheered her on.

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, Hermione."

"Sir, the people in family has always been sorted into Slytherin and I don't think any 'future self' of mine could change that. I could never be a Gryffindor! What you showed me couldn't possibly be true", she told him, panic seeping into her voice.

"Well, there is a thin line between what is true and what is not, Hermione. What you saw is something that will _surely _happen, but you don't need to bother with it at the moment. For now, 'SLYTHERIN'!"

**End Note: I would really appreciate it if you took time to review! **

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello my lovely readers! Finally they are at Hogwarts. So let the games begin!**

**A huge thank you to beta **** 'The stupid is always possible'**, you are really a godsend.

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, it doesn't belong to me. If it did I wouldn't be stuck at home and relying on my pocket money for survival.**

Chapter 5:

Her first dinner at Hogwarts had gone splendidly. She had spoken to two senior Slytherins in their third year after she had intercepted their conversation on a potion which they had learnt in class. The both of them had been very impressed by her knowledge and had been very amicable. Throughout the meal she had been so absorbed in their conversation that she had failed to note her classmates. She knew that both Tom and Abraxas had been sorted into her house and, to her irritation so had all the boys from the train. Thus, as she entered her common room for the first time, she was a bit out of place as most of the other students had already taken time to socialize.

A girl named Violetta Bullstrode informed her that she would be sharing her dormitory with her and another girl named Gabrielle Flint. Hermione was desperately hoping that these two girls would some semblance to her idea of an educated modern female (to be interpreted as 1. wouldn't lust after boys and 2. worship books). However, her hopes were dashed when, in the very second sentence spoken by Violetta, she was given a detailed description of her engagement to some Black, who was apparently a popular third year). Gabrielle showed some bleak prospect of normalcy, after all, the Witch Weekly she was reading was also made of paper, just like books, Hermione thought.

Hoping to escape their company, Hermione decided to venture into the common room. It appeared that the bad blood created on the express had been done away with and Abraxas had taken Tom under his wing. She was with appreciation as his made a sincere effort to introduce him to the other boys in their class, every single one of whom he had had an acquaintance with. Guess Tom got the better end of the deal, she thought.

Even though she tried to deny it, she felt a bit frustrated. After all, it was common knowledge that every child from a notable pureblood family was bound to be sorted into Slytherin. Why, then, had her brother chained her up in the house all her life! At least, if she had attended all those parties, she would have gotten to know more people her age and wouldn't feel so left out. Almost all of the other students had known each other before school, so now they had someone to talk to. She felt as though she stuck out like a sore thumb amidst all her exuberant classmates, so she decided to retire for the night before penning down a letter to Katherine.

* * *

Tom heard footsteps approaching from the other end of the corridor. He was mildly surprised as he hadn't expected anybody to leave dinner as early as he had and interrupt his little exploration. Besides, this was one of abandoned levels and people trailing these hallways, especially away from prying eyes, might be interesting and have interesting reasons for beings there. After all, it was merely two days since school had started; he could always rely on the 'lost first year' excuse.

He confidently marched forwards. He could hear the shuffle of footsteps more clearly and it appeared to be a group of people. If these people were stupid enough to have forgotten to silence their footsteps on a restricted floor, they couldn't possibly pose much trouble, he thought.

As they came into view, he recognised them right away. It was those idiots in his house. Thankfully Abraxas wasn't with them, he could do away with the pathetic image of helplessness he had been sporting, he thought. How they had been sorted into Slytherin, he would never know. Guess patrolling abandoned hallways was the extent of their cunningness.

Avery was the first to recognise him.

"Well, if it isn't the poor Mudblood from the train. Got lost did you?" he sneered. "You know, it isn't safe to wander around all by yourself, you should always stick with that little bodyguard of yours."

"If you must know, no Mudblood has _ever_ been sorted into Slytherin. And for a person who had to be accompanied by four others just to step out of his dormitory, you are one to talk," Tom coolly retorted.

"Watch your words Riddle, with Bateson absent, I might not go as easy on you like last time."

On hearing this, most of the boys stepped away anticipation of a fight which they didn't want to get involved in. "Didn't think of you as the type to hold grudges, Avery. I wonder how you manage to remember all of them with that pea sized brain of yours," smirked Tom.

Seething with anger Avery reached for his wand. He would regret the day he crossed an Avery, he thought. However, even before he could properly grasp he wand, he was pinned down to the floor by an invisible force. Soon, an overwhelming coldness swept up his body. The coldness then started to intensify till he felt that if not stopped it would freeze the very blood flowing through his veins.

"What are you doing to me you vermin, release me this instant!" he commanded.

Tom pretended as if he hadn't even heard him, "The floor might be a bit chilly this time of the year, are you sure you're comfortable?"

Alarm shot up his face. "Rosier, help me! He's freezing my body… I am going numb, I can't feel a thing!" he screamed.

The said Rosier tried his best to mask his fear before he walked up to Tom. "This really is unnecessary, Riddle. You release Avery and we promise that we will never bother you again," he said apprehensively. The others dumbly nodded in agreement.

Tom seemed a tad amused, "I don't know, this _is_ quite fun."

By this time Rosier and a few others had reached for their wands.

"Why do you even bother? Do you _really_ think that you could take me on, or are you just that stupid?" said Tom.

"Give up Riddle, its four against one; you don't stand a chance."

Tom gave a cruel laugh, "You poor people aren't even worth my time. Well, because I was obviously quite busy before you all decided to interrupt me, I'll oblige you this once."

Avery collapsed into a heap on the floor. The pain vanished just as suddenly as it had started.

"I suggest you let him sleep it off, there is no need to bother with the infirmary," Tom said before he went on his way as if nothing had happened.

Avery definitely deserved that curse, thought Rosier. Anyone in their right minds knew that Slytherin was meant exclusively for Purebloods. Why Avery's dense brain hadn't registered such an obvious fact was beyond him. Guess he was basically holding a grudge from what happened on the train, he thought. However what impressed him was the curse Tom had sent his way. He hadn't expected such resistance from the quiet and unassuming boy Malfoy had introduced him to a few days back. He had been brought up in a Pureblood family and had as such, been in close communion with dark magic. Even then, he had never before witnessed such an unflinching control over magic. Riddle was one person he did not want to mess with and from the pale countenance of the other boys; it seemed that they held the same opinion. Maybe it was because Abraxas had sensed that fact that he was so associating with him so freely. It would be far more useful to have Tom as a friend, rather than an enemy, thought Rosier as he watched his retreating figure vanish out of sight.

**End note: Throughout the previous chapters, the characters might have appeared a bit OOC. But that's because they were kids, what do you expect! But now that they are at Hogwarts, I'll finally start developing them to their former, more relatable selves. Hope you liked the chapter though.**

**I would really appreciate it if you took time to review. Don't think twice before pelting me with whatever thoughts are on your mind.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! Here's the sixth chapter. **

**A huge thank you to my beta **** 'The stupid is always possible'**, you are truly wonderful.

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me, if it did, why would I be writing fanfics?**

It had been three weeks since Hermione had started Hogwarts. To her great dismay most of the students had side-tracked her for her voracious reading habits. It was common knowledge that pureblood society expected its females to be the demure trophy housewife, nothing more. To have a girl give the other males a run for their money was clearly not something that was appreciated. Thus, wherever she went, the taunts and jabs followed. The only person who had stuck to her through all this had been Abraxas, despite the constant catcalls and mockeries, he had always been there for her. Hermione had found a true friend in him. Tom had been somewhat distant from the start, so she had not forced her presence on him. The only place where she could get a moment of peace was in the library. It library had surpassed all her expectations and she had taken to it with an intense reverence, bookworm name-callings be damned. Katherine had warned her about those anyway.

She carefully maneuvered her way through the ranks of students, balancing four hefty books and her bag with a precision rivaling that of an acrobat. She knew where she was headed for. Just off the fifth bookcase in the potions section was an alcove by the window that was cleverly hidden by the jutting out shelves. It was the ideal place for studying in peace and to enjoy a moment of seclusion, as suggested by her brother and Katherine. It was discovered by her brother in his first year. Later, when Katherine had also come across it in her second year, the both of them had decided to share it among themselves and it was over books and tomes that they had gotten to know each other for the first time. To Gregory's mortification Katherine had labelled the niche as their 'special place' and had also suggested that even Hermione might find her 'special someone' in that very alcove. Gregory had gone several shades paler when he was reminded of all the activities that could be carried out in unsupervised recess away from prying eyes, after all, him and Katherine _had _utilized its privacy to its full extent. Hermione had just shaken her head at her hopeless romanticism. She would never let anyone encroach upon her space, even if the person were as wonderful as Katherine.

She turned around a corner and bookcase before the alcove came to view. However, she noticed that books weren't exactly as she had last left them and some of the books were also missing. That could only mean one thing. Somebody had found her alcove. And she was not in the mood to share her invaluable solitude. As she got closer, she realized that the intruder was a boy. Well that did make it a bit tougher to shoo him off, especially if he was a senior. But instead of deterring her, it only made her strengthen her resolution. She was NOT going to let some random boy intrude on her precious study time. He would probably jabber nonstop about quidditch for half time and call her names for the rest. She had had bad experiences with muggle boys and if the universality law of nature was anything to go by, she thought it safest to stay away from them.

The boy had turned to look, after being alerted of her presence as she stomped towards him. She tried to melt him with the intensity of her stare but when those grey eyes stared back at her, his face a picture of a deceptive calm, she found herself losing the force of her chagrin. With a bit of difficulty, she thought up a decent reproach with which to reprimand him.

The boy beat her to it. "Look, I know you use this place to study by yourself, and frankly that's how I found it in the first place. I was hoping that we could study ….um, kind of ….together, you know. I mean, I'm probably not as good as you, but maybe if we can help each other out. I understand if you want me to leave, well, if I had found it in the first place, I would probably hide it with a Disillusionment charm! But because you found it before me, I'll leave if you ask me to."

He was being so gracious about it, she thought. And he was clearly undermining his talents. She had seen him in class and his hand would shoot up to answer questions with a frequency matching her own. She could benefit from studying with him, and to top it off, he did seem very cordial.

"I wouldn't mind at all, it will be great to study with you", she replied politely.

"Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me", he replied, an honest smile gracing his features.

* * *

Tom observed as Hermione continued to stare, oblivious of her own antics. Then, as if suddenly realizing that she was standing with a pile of books in her hands, she finally put them down and took a seat. He watched as William Avery drew up a chair beside her and both presently opened one of Hermione's numerous books and proceeded to study. He himself had been about to request Hermione to allow him to study with her. He had found the alcove in the same way Avery had. But it seemed that Avery had beaten him to it.

He wondered why Hermione had let him stay. Frankly, she was much smarter than him, except maybe at potions. But was an O in potions so tempting that she would willingly consort with Avery of all people. If she had asked him, he would have willingly helped her. It would have been so interesting to work with her. It seemed that she was the only one who could match up to his intellect. But no, she had to run to Avery.

Something was up.

Avery was being very friendly for a person who had just spoken to Hermione only on one previous occasion. Almost _too friendly_, he mused.

What if it was a pathetic attempt to get one up on him?

But for that to be possible, Hermione had to be willing to support. But she wouldn't choose Avery in the end would she?

The way she was almost boring holes into his head a few minutes ago, could it be…. No, it was _Hermione_ after all.

But she was still a girl.

Half the girls in his year had a crush on him. Over time he had honed his senses to instantly detect them so that he could stay from them as much as possible; it was the ultimate and solitary survival strategy. But Hermione didn't ooze covetousness like those girls; she just looked like she looked every day. Then again, there was that gleam in her eyes, that glimmer of curiosity that he had seen when Professor Slughorn assigned the potion for the day or when she tried to discern just where Finnegan's spell had gone wrong which had caused his experiment to spontaneously combust yet again or when Malfoy would insist that she try a new dish. He could see the cogwheels turn in her mind as she assessed the situation.

Wait a minute. When had started noticing her eyes of all things! He knew that he was treading dangerous grounds. He had successfully kept himself away from the hordes of fools that populated Slytherin, after all he would never have anything to contribute to their conversations of the latest broom or the recent parties that were coming up. He may have been sorted into Slytherin, but he differed so greatly from its other occupants that his solitude was hardly self- imposed. His talent at magic and his intellect were all that he had and he clung onto them with a determined solicitude. Thus, he had stayed away from Hermione.

Since the beginning he had thought of her as another one of those pureblood airheads. He had shared a familiarity with her when she had been living in the muggle world, but he thought that it was broken when she was elevated to the status of a pureblood Bateson. But he had been proven wrong countless number of times. He had seen in her that same hunger for knowledge, the desire to be independent; the feeling of misery due to her self-imposed isolation. He had thought that the both of them would have been good friends, he was even about to take the initiative to accommodate her in his hectic study schedule.

But she had turned to Avery.

She sat there, sharing her special place with him, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the girl behind those books. She laughed at his jokes, she sought his help.

With a sigh a frustration, he dumped his books on the nearest table and stormed out of the library, suddenly craving a breath of fresh air. Hermione Bateson and he needed to have a little talk.

**End note: I'll try to introduce more interactions between Tom and Hermione in the chapters to come, I promise. It's just going to take some time for them to know each other enough to have meaningful conversation. Well, you have to wait and watch to see what tom does to save the situation. Will Hermione insist in sticking to Avery or will she give him a chance?**

**I would really appreciate it if you took time to review! Loved it? Hated it? Want me stop writing or think I make a decent writer? You can tell me anything that comes to your mind!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The seventh chapter is finally here! I am so sorry that I made you guys wait for it so long, but I hope that it's worth the wait! A huge thanks to my beta ****'The stupid is always possible'.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

She had that dream again. There she was, crying all by herself in the empty girl's bathroom. The rest of the school was at dinner in the Great Hall. But Hermione knew that even though that girl in her dreams looked just like her, it wasn't her. But the intent sadness on her face stirred something within her.

She knew she felt for hadn't she felt the same way. Ever since she had begun school, she had been alienated from the general mass of students by her dedication to knowledge. But was she really to blame that she preferred to read Hogwarts: A History over listening to the tedious babble of the other girls? They never discussed the latest potions that were out in the market, they didn't even want to discuss the morning news! All they ever talked about were their pompous parties and the boys at school. From the excitement that they showed while discussing boys, she wondered why they didn't spontaneously combust while attending classes with them. She knew that she didn't fit in and it was _knowing_ that scared her. She was scared of her acceptance of her social isolation, scared that she was beginning to enjoy those moments she spent alone in the library, scared that she was beginning to find every sort of company tiresome.

But that girl was still crying all by herself, with no one to offer a shred of comfort. It was seeing her that told her that she was wrong. She did need friends. If they were as dispensable as she thought then that girl wouldn't have been crying.

Her thoughts veered towards Tom. She knew that he was just as fond of books as she was, if not more. But nobody ever distanced themselves from him. The girls were always throwing themselves at him and the boys always looked up to him meekly, as he was superior to them. And the worst part was that he had let it all go to his head. He never gave anyone the time of the day, let alone her. She used to feel a tad jealous of him. He was a boy who had nothing of his own, yet he seemed to have everything. But most importantly, he had something which she wanted for herself; friends. It was the reason why she had let Avery in.

With a frustrated huff she got out of bed, unable to tolerate Violetta's irritating wakeup call any longer. It was a Sunday, which meant that she could finally read that new book on shielding spells she had come across. For some reason, she took to defensive magic with such zeal that it had even surprised her brother. But he had always encouraged it. And that is how she found herself absorbed in her book in her little corner of the library while the rest of the students enjoyed the holiday.

She was interrupted by the sound of someone drawing out a chair. Thinking that it was Avery she went straight to the topic of the new spells she was learning from the book.

She looked up when she got no reply.

"Oh! It's you."

"Good morning Hermione."

"'Morning Riddle"

Someone was in a bad mood.

* * *

He had made up his mind. He was going to talk to Hermione today. He had tried hard to fight down the urge to just walk up to Avery and curse him by reminding himself that he probably would go complaining about it to Hermione. Every time he saw them together he was gripped with such a disgust that made him want to pull them apart himself. To think that someone would stoop so low just to get one up on him seemed very pathetic to him. He was aware that Avery might have stuffed her head with lies about him so he cautiously sat down beside and greeted her in the kindest voice he could muster up.

She didn't even greet him by his name. That was definitely a bad sign and he had a sudden urge to run away, but something held him rooted to the spot. With a weakened determination he proceeded.

"You shouldn't spend much time with Avery; he is an idiot and doesn't deserve your time." He had tried to put it as eloquently as possible but there were only so many ways in which you could rephrase 'deserved to be squib, only God knows why he was born a wizard'.

"How did you find this place?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I followed you…"

"First you follow me around and then you have the nerve to come here and tell me whom I should remain friends with? It's really none of your business, you know."

"Look I don't know what Avery has told you about me but I swear it's not true."

"Avery has not uttered a word about you. Why do you care anyways? You always were too busy, don't you have some more homework to do or some more airheads to entertain?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think that I don't notice that you've been avoiding me like the plague? Am I too much of a bookworm for you or am I too ugly for you to associate with?"

"You're not ugly, Hermione, you're-"

"Why don't you just leave Tom-"

"_Silencio_," he had had enough.

A very ruffled Hermione now stood up from her chair but immediately sat down when threatened with Petrification.

"Hermione I did something to Avery some days ago and I think that he is befriending you to that he can put a wedge between you and me. I really want you to be my friend, Hermione…I don't know what gave you the idea that I thought otherwise."  
He lifted the spell but still not a word was to be heard.

In a matter of seconds Tom was attacked by a vicious hug which almost knocked him off his chair, but he liked it all the same.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, I-"

She was silenced when a pair of arms held her closer.

"It's okay."

**End note: Finally we get some conversation between tom and hermione! Aren't they cute!( as far as eleven year olds in 1910's go). I would really appreciate it if you leave a little review.**

**Also, now that school's over, I will be updating a lot faster. But in case I will be late with my updates, I'll let you all know beforehand on my profile. **

**You can also PM me with any questions or any ideas that you have or things that you want to see in the fanfic, I'd be happy to oblige! **

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Here's the new chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**A huge thanks to my beta**** 'The stupid is always possible'**, she is really brave for taking on my atrocious grammar!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me! **

Chapter 8:

Sometimes Hermione really hated Katherine, and now was undoubtedly one of those times. It was the winter vacations, yet here she was stuck with Mrs. Malfoy of all people when she could have comfortably snuggled up with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate in the library. The lady had insisted on meeting up with her almost every other day until Katherine had finally agreed to let her stay over for the rest of the holidays. Gregory was away to a business trip and would not return till New Year's eve so she had decided to pay her family a visit. And that was the reason why she was presently listening to the numerous soirees and coming out balls that were lined up and the latest fashion in dress robes. She sat there, a picture of propriety and groomed manners, contently sipping her tea, though God knows she wanted to throw in Mrs Malfoy's face every time she sent another one of those sugary sweet smiles her way. She saw it as entire wastage of time. The only reason that she agreed was so that she could check out the precious collection of books in the Malfoy library which he always used to brag about. But here she was stuck at the tea party which never seemed to be over.

"She's just grown up so much, I can't believe that our little Minnie has even started Hogwarts," Mrs. Malfoy looked at her affectionately as she poured Mrs. Delacour another cup of tea.

"You know, when Minnie was born Abraxas used to be so protective of her. That boy would never let her out of sight. You wouldn't imagine the tantrums he used to throw when it would be time to leave! Joined at the hip those two were," she said smiling at the fond memory. "Althea always used to say that these two would end up together," she said, her eyes cast downwards.

That got Hermione's attention. "You knew my mother?"

"Of course I did honey, we all went to school together. She was a wonderful woman and you, my dear, take after her exactly," she replied.

That was novel news. Hermione had always thought that the Malfoys were mere business associates, but now she realized that they had been friends with her parents as well. She always tried her best not to think about her parents. She didn't remember much about them, but the memories she did have always seemed to intensify the hurt. Her brother had an air of acceptance about their passing away; he was ready to move on. However, she could not let go. To think that she could talk to Mrs. Malfoy about them made her grin with joy. Suddenly the tea party seemed so much more interesting.

As if sensing the questions that were hanging on the tip of her lips, Mrs. Malfoy politely concluded the party. When all the guests had left, she took Hermione to the private sitting room. On the table were mugs of hot chocolate and a plateful of pumpkin pastries.

Mrs. Malfoy kindly handed the delicious concoction to Hermione and asked her to take a seat. "Katherine told me that you were quite fond of it, I'm sorry I made you drink such a lot of tea back there, positively horrid stuff. I myself prefer coffee," she said as she seated herself on one of the numerous armchairs piled with cushions.

Hermione was a bit taken aback with this side of her. Gone was the elegant pureblood wife and in her place she saw just a mother and a woman whom she knew she could grow to like.

"So…did you know my mother in school?" she asked carefully, not wanting to appear too inquisitive.

"Oh my! _Did_ I know her? She was like my sister; we were the best of friends! Both Althea and your father and my husband were all in our little group. We were all in Slytherin, you see, so it was necessary for us to stick together."

"Umm…what was my mother like….in school?"

"Why, your mother was a brilliant student and so was your father. They even served as Head Boy and Head girl, just like your brother. You take after her so much, my dear, it seems that every time I look at you, I think you're Althea herself," she said softly as she stifled a sob.

Hermione was touched. She moved over to sit beside her softly patted her shoulder. "You know, Mrs. Malfoy, Gregory never talks about mother and father. I've always wanted to know more about them, so thank you for telling this to me."

Mrs. Malfoy now sat up and looked at her. "Now that you will be staying over for the weekend, and Abraxas is away, would you like to see my old school pictures with me?"

Hermione all but jumped for joy at the prospect.

That is how afternoon found two people on of the large king sized beds in the castle Manor, surrounded by a litter of letters and old photographs and plates of half eaten lunch. Hermione thought that this was the most fun she had ever had, and she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Mrs. Malfoy was indeed wonderful company. She was such a loving person and Hermione wondered why she never let people see this side of her personality. They spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole of the evening going through the stacks of memorabilia Mrs. Malfoy had painstakingly collected over the years. There were so many pictures of her parents, in Hogsmeade, at the balls, or just hanging out in Diagon Alley. There was a whole box of pictures of her brother right from when her mother was pregnant with him to his years in Hogwarts. When they finally retired from their intensive marathon down memory lane, Hermione couldn't contain her happiness. Mrs. Malfoy eagerly invited her to come over whenever she wanted to so that they could spend more time together. Hermione was to her the daughter she never had.

It late into the evening when Mr. Malfoy returned with Abraxas who looked absolutely exhausted after having spent the entire day playing Quiddich. Both were surprised to see a laughing Mrs. Malfoy listening intently to something Hermione was describing animatedly with wild gesticulations. It was years since he had seen his wife this happy and the scene before him brought a softness to his eyes.

He hoped that Hermione would enjoy her stay just as much they were enjoying it. He liked having her around.

* * *

Tom walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, enjoying his solitude. It was Christmas, so he knew that he would have to attend the Christmas breakfast anytime now. His holidays had been extremely enjoyable. He had spent a major portion of it in the library and the rest of the time he had spent learning extra topics from Slughorn, who had been very impressed. It was a pity that he would be leaving today along with most of the teachers. He reminded himself that he still had the library entirely to himself; it was some comfort at least.

The House-elves had really surpassed themselves in putting up the Christmas breakfast. The table was heaped with delicious food and drinks. What a waste, he thought as he slunk into his seat. He felt a tad suffocated by the beaming faces and the bright smiles on the faces of the teachers as greetings were exchanged and after a short speech by Headmaster Dippet, came the flock of owls with the Christmas presents and letters. Slughorn himself had gifted him a new set of sugar quills and he was expressing his gratitude when a beautiful white owl landed gracefully in front of him and dropped a package. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He mentally went over the list of people who could have sent the parcel and finally drew a blank. Most of the girls from school had gifted him chocolates from Honeydukes before they had left, he was sure that they would last him a lifetime. He himself had been so dominating over the boys that he didn't think that they would have had the guts to send anything. Maybe it was a late Christmas present from one of the girls, he thought as he carefully unwrapped the package.

He was correct in guessing that it had been a girl, but he knew that this girl was so different from the other girls that he was used to, she was much more. A smile made its way to his lips as the gazed at the present. It was a green muffler which he had seen her knitting for the past few weeks. To consider that all this while she had been thinking of him roused a warm sensation in him which he couldn't exactly put a finger on. He noticed that there was also a letter, which he proceeded to read.

_Dear Tom,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you have a splendid holiday, though it might get a bit lonely in the castle. I've made this muffler in green because I didn't know your favourite color, at least you can wear it with your uniform. I hope you like it!_

_With lots of love,_

_ Hermione._

Now, as he looked at the cheerful faces of his teachers, he felt like he was also a part of the celebration. It was Christmas indeed! But then why did he feel so lonely?

* * *

After two gruesome hours of parading herself in front of the who's who of the French pureblood society, Hermione was finally set free from Katherine's vice like grip. Not wanting to waste a moment of her precious freedom, she immediately made her way to one of the balconies which she hoped would be empty. It was the first Malfoy New Year's Ball in France and it was unlikely that the people would miss the expensive entertainment and priceless gossip for a mere breath of fresh air. On opening the first door, she came across a figure in black. Muttering a hurried apology, she was about to leave when the person spoke up.

"Don't go, it's just me, Abraxas"

"Oh! I didn't recognize you. Do mind if I stay for a while?"

"No problem. I myself got almost mobbed outside, it's much safer in here", he said with a chuckle.

"Same here", she said.

"So, do you always sneak away during parties like this?", she asked.

"I make it a point to disappear within half an hour of entering", he informed. "Otherwise, the girls get to know that I'm there and then only God can save me from getting mobbed", he said, feigning as air of importance.

"I wonder how much more hot air you can fill inside that head of yours before it finally bursts", she said, mock seriously.

"Yes, my head is very elastic, stretches like a balloon!", he joked.

"Sure it does", she smiled.

"Say hermione, do you want to dance? This is a great song."

Hermione pretended to think for a while. "I don't know if you're worthy of the honour, Malfoy", she said mock seriously.

"Now who is putting on airs?", he grinned as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, both of them in in fits of laughter.

Unknown to them, two figures were watching them from the across the door.

"Those two look so good together, they seem to be meant for each other", Mrs. Malfoy said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"We'll see, Alphonsine, only time will tell", Katherine remarked.

**End note: Hmmmm, a little something something seems to be brewing! Well, you'll just have to wait and watch!**

**I'd love it if you leave a little review!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: A new chapter for all my wonderful readers. Hope you like it! A huge thanks to my beta **** 'The stupid is always possible'**.

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I don't own.**

Chapter 9

The sun shone down on the wide expanse of the Hogwarts grounds as the students lazed about, revelling in the beautiful day. However, in a deserted corner of the library, two students were enjoying the day in a very different way, in that they were peacefully studying in the solitude of the library which everybody had deserted. Both Tom and Hermione were busy poring over manuscripts and rereading their notes to prepare for the upcoming exam. All of a sudden they were interrupted by the sound of harried footsteps. Deciding to rejuvenate the blood supply in her legs, Hermione stood up to take a look.

"There you are! I knew I'd find you here, of course you'd be in the library when it's such a brilliant day outside," Abraxas Malfoy shouted from the other end of the table, having conveniently forgotten about the library. Minutes later, he found himself in the corridor grumbling, with a rather amused Hermione.

"You're such an idiot," she teased.

"Whatever, I guess she never really liked me, that librarian."

"Of course, that must be it!" she added.

"Well, anyways, I wanted to call you because Dumbledore called for Tom. He's with you, isn't he?"

"Give me a minute, I'll call him."

When she returned with Tom, Abraxas was busy chatting with a girl from Ravenclaw and it was only after a very loud cough from Hermione, which also got her kicked out of the library, did he take notice of them.

"Tommy, m'boy, how are you this fine day?" he asked jovially, swing an arm around his shoulder.

"The name is Tom and any reference otherwise, and you'll be sorry, Abraxas," he said coolly.

Something told him that the joke was up so Abraxas wisely kept quiet the rest of the way.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at Dumbledore's office. "The password is 'Lemon drop,'" Abraxas said before walking away.

When he entered the office, he found not only Dumbledore, but also Slughorn and another gentleman with him. He was quite a queer looking fellow, and his head was wrapped in what seemed to be a red coloured bandage. He sported an impressive moustache and a dark beard and talked in accented English. Tom figured that he must be a foreigner.

"You called Sir?" he asked politely, trying hard to hide his curiosity.

"Ah, yes Tom. I've been meaning to talk to you. This is Mr. Patil, he's from India and Mr. Patil, this is Tom Riddle, the boy I had written to you about," Slughorn said as he enthusiastically introduced them.

The man shook his hands with a firm grip, which showed that he meant business.

"Mr. Riddle, I hear that you are a Parseltongue, is that true?" he asked curtly.

"Yes Sir, I believe I am."

"How did you even know that you could talk to snakes," he asked out of curiosity.

"There is a water snake near where I live, Sir. When I went to see it for the first time, it hissed at me and I wanted to ask it how it had gotten there. It was then that I found myself making a hissing sound as well and when the snake hissed back at me, I thought I heard it clearly say that it lived in the pond that's down the street. So, I took it home and tried doing it again and after sometime, I could also clearly make out what it was saying as well as what I was telling him."

"Hmm, that's interesting indeed," said Mr. Patil as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the back of the room. He returned with a rectangular box in his hands.

"Mr. Patil here, has a very impressive snake that he'd like to show you. It's an Indian King Cobra, a fine species. Its name is Nagini. If you would please, Mr. Patil?" Slughorn offered.

At this he removed the cover of the box and from it emerged a great snake. The King Cobra, one of the most lethal and the most venomous of snakes slowly reared its hood. Its sleek body embellished in silver and green glitter in the light as the majestic creature reared itself. Tom could feel the powerful strands of magic emanating from the creature as the mingled with his own aura of magic. He felt a connection that he had never felt before, as he had discovered a part of him that had been missing. The older wizards had their wands ready but it didn't seem to attack. It stared straight ahead with a passive, unwavering gaze at the boy sitting before him who was just as unperturbed by its presence.

"_It is an honour to finally meet you, young master. I am Nagini, a humble servant."_

"_Who is your master and why is he here"_

"_He is a professor and he tries to uncover the secret of the sacred language of the snakes."_

"_I see, that will be al, you may retire."_

The adults watched in wonder as the snake calmly moved back into the box. Mr. Patil was inhaling rapid breaths at the prospect of having come across such a novelty. "It's strange indeed. After hundreds of years, another Parseltongue is born. Do you know, the first ever Parseltongue was Salazar Slytherin himself? Most believed that he had taken the language to his grave, but here it emerges again in such an unassuming a boy."

Dumbeldore had been a patient listener all this while, as if he was present merely to ensure that the meeting was fairly conducted. Now he turned his gaze towards Tom and though he spoke on general terms, his words sent a clear message. "Nothing good has ever come of it, and I am sure that the case remains the same as of now. Gentlemen, I suggest we drop the topic."

"Wait a minute, Albus. Mr. Patil here, intends to present this snake as a gift to Tom. He doesn't have a pet as it is." He then turned to Tom and smiled at him, "Would you like that Tom?"

"I would like that very much Sir," Tom replied unemotionally.

"Don't be ridiculous Horace, you know that students aren't allowed to keep snakes as pets," Dumbeldore stood up from his seat in irritation.

"I'll have you know Mr. Dumbeldore that I have spoken to Headmaster Dippet regarding the situation. It is, as we can say, similar to one of your students keeping that Acromantula, is it not?" asked Mr. Patil, clearly annoyed at having had his authority challenged. "I'm sure that it will be much easier for a Parseltongue to manage a snake, don't you agree," he added tauntingly.

Dumbeldore finally accepted defeat. "I believe that you have a point, Mr. Patil, as such I have nothing against the snake, only that it doesn't bother the other the students."

"You'll take good care of it, won't you Tom?" Slughorn asked him.

"Of course, Sir, I'll try my best to ensure that it doesn't get in any one's way. I can't thank you enough for such a generous gift, Sir," He said seeming very pleased with the turnout.

* * *

Tom was heading back to his dormitory after a very early dinner when he thought he saw a shadow cross before him. In flash, his wand was out. "Who is there?"

A man stepped out from the shadows.

"Mr. Patil? Didn't see you there, sorry sir."

"I have a question for you Tom, do you believe in destiny?"

"No, I do not, sir."

"I see, but I want you to know that it was her destiny which brought Nagini to you, Tom. What is meant to be will always find a way. Remember this always, it is the only truth in the world. But be wary, Tom, no one can change his destiny, all those who have tried have perished." And having said that he walked away.

Tom didn't bother to follow him. What a lot of rubbish. If that man was to be believed, the only true destiny of a man would be death, and he definitely didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

* * *

In the Slytherin girl's dormitory, Hermione was having a difficult time sleeping. She was having those dreams again, that girl, she saw her again that night. She could see the panic in her body, the fear in her heart as she faced a giant snake, its beady black eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul. Slowly but surely, it closed in upon her, baring it's fangs, about to attack …..

"Wake up sleepyhead it's time for breakfast", Violetta threw a pillow her way. She had yet again fallen asleep while reading and her morning started with a wonderful backache and an even more delightful sore neck.  
Goodness, that dream seemed so real, she thought as wiped the beads of anxiety from her forehead. Her heart was still pounding against her chest. She shuddered to think what would have happened had the dream actually continued. With trembling hands she got ready, reminding herself that it was just a dream, nothing more.

* * *

"Hermione, could give me a minute, come over to the boys dormitory, I want to show you something", Tom called out to her as soon as she had entered the common room.

"Do you think that it's going to let me in? What if turns into a slide for me as well", Hermione asked curiously.

"I've seen the senior boys bring the girls over all the time, it's perfectly safe, come on", he took her hand and literally dragged her upstairs in his excitement.

Before she had time to get her bearing straight, she was staring at the face of a humongous snake. And something told her that after last night, she would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Hermione, I want you to meet….."

"…..Nagini?" she blurted out.

"Yeah, it's an Indian snake so I even I thought that I'd be best to keep that name, a bit of a common name isn't it?", he went on, not in the least bit surprised.

Hermione barely stifled the gasp that escaped her lips.

"I have to go, Tom, I'll meet you in the Great Hall", she said before hastily making for the exit.

**End Note: Enter the snake! I took liberty with Nagini being a python, I made her into a King cobra, because why would you name an African animal an Indian name? Also, you can't really have such a huge snake in a school, so I sent to a gym and got it slimmed down. It's still young and will have time to grow.**

**I'd love it if you leave a little review! **

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: It seems unbelievable that Tom has actually completed his first year at Hogwarts! I'm so proud of him! You've just got to wait and watch to see what events unfurl as he enters his second year. I can assure you that you're in for a treat! Hope you like this chapter. A huge thanks to my beta 'The Stupid Is Always Possible'.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I don't own.**

Chapter 10:

Tom lounged under a tree as he opened the letter emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. The summer vacations had arrived and he was presently stuck in the orphanage with his mark sheet in his hand. In a bored manner he broke the seal and proceeded to read the letter. It was as he had expected, straight O's in all subjects except a slip up in Divination were he had scored an A. Who cared about Divination anyways, he thought as he tucked the letter into the envelope and put it in his shirt pocket. He wondered how Hermione had fared. All the time she had spent studying with him before the exam had made him realise that she was not an ordinary girl to be trifled with. But there was a marked difference in both of their approaches. He read books in a measured manner, to enrich his wealth of knowledge and to increase his control over his magic, while Hermione read books on an impulse, just because she liked to. She was a strange one, that girl, he thought as he reached for the locket hanging around his neck and absently began to stroke it.

Before he had left, Dumbledore had transfigured Nagini into this locket for him to carry home, with strict orders not to transfigure her back in front of the Muggles. What a load of rubbish, he thought. First his wand and now Nagini; would that old coot stop at nothing to make his life more miserable? Ever since he had started Hogwarts, he had realised that Dumbledore was watching his every move, as if waiting for him to slip up so that he could unmask him. But Tom was not one to give up so easily. Every month he had spent at Hogwarts, he had spent in building an image of the model student for himself. For everyone he was the poor orphan and a brilliant student and their pity for his situation alone overrode any of their suspicions about him. Dumbledore would just have to try harder, he thought, as he turned his body in a more comfortable position and dozed off.

Sleep was elusive. He was plagued by dreams of the strange Indian professor and his cryptic warnings. He wondered why anyone would be interested in his ability as a Parseltongue. Surely there must be more to it than they were letting on. He finally gave up on his sleep and went into the house. Mrs. Cole was busy darning socks, and it gave him an idea. He stealthily walked up to her and, in his most polite manner, called out to her. But his efforts went in vain as she dropped her entire box of needles and twine in her surprise and curtly asked him to proceed, in a very discouraging manner.

"I was wondering…Mrs. Cole, just how did I end up in the orphanage?" he asked bluntly.

Mrs. Cole was taken aback by his bold enquiry and the old woman's features further sharpened when she took in his curious countenance.

"Well, let's see, your mother was pregnant with you when she arrived at my doorstep. She was very common looking woman, and from her condition, I dare say she was probably one of those filthy people who work in the circus. What'd you call them… acrobats, I think. I'd say that I've never set sight upon a more pathetic creature in my life! Died at childbirth she did, and dropped you on my shoulders. As it was I had fifteen mouths to feed back then and to just dump another one on when you had a father who was still alive, I must say, what an irresponsible woman she was! The last thing she said to me was to name you Tom, after your father with Marvolo as your middle name and Riddle as your last name. Her last name was 'Gaunt' and don't think this Riddle person even married her to begin with. If they were married who throws their wife into the street after finding out that she's pregnant? I think she might have tricked him into marrying her, yes, that must be it! Well, you definitely take after you father, because otherwise you'd have been just as hideous as that wretch. How she managed to marry such a man, God knows!" She came up for breath after her endless tirade, her face quite red with excitement.

That was new. He had never really given much thought to his parentage; why bother with things that were not there? He had known that his own father had disowned him ever since he could remember, as Mrs. Cole did not mince her words in her reprimands. But as she narrated the events right now, for the first time he got to hear the complete story. He excused himself from the room and went into the woods for a walk. He needed to be alone.

It always hurt, no matter how he tried to steel himself, it always pained just as bad. And now he had reopened those wounds out of his own volition. To wake up every day and be reminded that you are alone in this world, that your father, your own blood, hates the very sight of you, it's a terrible feeling. The woods provided him the seclusion he desired. He walked further inside and sat down on a large rock. Unclasping the locket from around his neck he revived Nagini. The beautiful cobra glistened in the sunlight as it slowly stretched herself and curled around his neck. As if sympathising with her master's misery, she nudged her head against his neck and slowly flicked her tongue against his pulse to calm him down. Tom affectionately stroked her body and petted her head.

"You're just as alone as I am, aren't you?" he said softly.

_I will never be alone master, as long as I have you, and hence, neither shall you. I will always be with you until I am no more._

"Why does he hate me so much, Nagini?" Tom whispered, his voice choking up with tears.

_A person like your father doesn't deserve your acquaintance. You are better off without him._

Nagini raised her hood and stretched her neck till she could look straight into his eyes.

_You are meant for greatness, master. Never forget that._

**End note: Hope you liked this chapter. I'd love it if you leave a little review!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer : Anything that you recognise, I don't own.**

Chapter 11:

Tom was browsing through the books in the restricted section, searching for that one book he had wanted to read for quite some time now. The book he had requested permission to seek lay forgotten; of what use was a measly book on ancient lake monsters? Finally, the glistening binding of a leather bound book caught his eye. He hastily removed it and proceeded to read. "_Parseltongue-A Rare Talent_" said the cover. Since his encounter with the mysterious Indian professor, he had been unable to forget the man's genuine excitement at having discovered his talent. It made him realize that Parseltongue was probably much more important than Dumbeldore had let on. The few other books he had read didn't prove to be so helpful. Strangely, just like the professor had said, there had only been a few Parseltongues before him, all of whom belonged to the ancient House of Slytherin. Could that mean….

"Well, aren't you a second year? What are you doing here?" the questions came from a highly amused Ravenclaw Head Girl, Serena Waters.

"I was just looking for a book on sea creatures, could you help me find it?" he asked, his voice laced with sugar.

"Of course. But first I'd like to see your permission slip," she said.

He handed over the signed piece of parchment.

"It says here that you were supposed to leave an hour ago! What have you been up to?" she asked curiously.

"I'm really sorry, I got a bit confused while looking for the book. Most books here deal with Dark Magic, so I was a bit apprehensive about checking through random titles," he replied in a small voice.

"It's okay, here I'll help you look for it," she offered kindly as she began to peruse thorough titles.

"Is it true that they keep a record of every person who ever attended Hogwarts? I read about it somewhere. Do you know where it's kept?" he asked carefully, in the most endearing voice he could muster.

"Why, you're a curious one. As a matter of fact I do, both the Heads do actually. But why the sudden interest?" she demanded.

"You see, both of my parents passed away when I was just a few months old, I don't even know their name, just their last names. I always hoped that someday I'd get to know more about them, see if I have any family left. But nobody seems to know anything about them," he stifled a sob. "I don't even know their names; only that at least one of them was a wizard. I was hoping that if they attended Hogwarts….."

"…you could find their names in the book of records," she finished. "I see. It's very unfortunate what happened to you. I wish I could help, I really do, but sadly that register is off limits for all the students," she said understandingly, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, wherever they are, your parents must be very proud of you right now."

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me," he smiled at her before he pretended to have discovered the requisite book from where he had actually hidden it, and left the Restricted Section. Whether she knew it or not, he would get to the register, he was sure of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was late again, he noted. She was rarely on time these days. Ever since they had returned for their second year, Hermione had been spending an unusual amount of time with Malfoy, when just a few months previously she had labelled him as a prat. Something had changed between the two of them. It seemed that these days she had lesser and lesser time for him. His train of thoughts were interrupted when a bushy haired brunette plopped down into the seat beside him.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for two long," she apologised as she stretched on the sofa they were sitting on.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's Malfoy," he stated before briskly proceeding with their daily study session.

"You bet he's sorry, albeit for having taken up Quidditch in the first place! Those people make him work like an animal. He's probably never worked so hard in his life," she exclaimed as she laughed at her own joke.

"Well, some people have it easier than others who have to work to earn their place," he said severely.

"Then I would probably fall in the category of those people who never have to think twice about their lives! Yet, here I am working off my arse at Transfiguration. It's strange don't you think?" she replied distantly. "To think that I could be living such a different life, it feels very weird. You know, Tom, I've always had a feeling that I am not meant for all this…. Pureblood daughter stuff."

Yes, she was different; he knew that much for sure. In his own way, he had always respected her much more than the other girls constantly trying to catch his eye. There was something about her, her sheer determination and her passion for magic was something that rivalled his own.

"Anyways, we should probably start with that essay that Dumbeldore assigned today," she said before pulling out several books from her bag.

As he proceeded to start the essay, something in the room caught his attention. In a corner of the common room the Head boy and his friends were unabashedly and quite vociferously discussing the girls in their year. He noticed that all the other boys were teasing the Head Boy, Arthur Court, about his Head Girl. It was obvious that there was something going on between the two and comparing this with the information that the Head Girl had refused every single boy who had approached her, was probable that his attraction was not one-sided.

Tom excused himself from their study, much to Hermione's irritation. But she didn't make much of a fuss and when he thought that she was completely immersed in her school-work, he approached the Head Boy.

"Excuse me Sir, could I talk to you for a moment, preferably in private?" he asked meekly.

Court excused himself from his friends and took him to an isolated corner of the common room. He cast a silencing charm and requested him to proceed.

"Sir, I had some question regarding extra credits, do have some time now?"

"Why don't you talk to your teachers about it, Tom. I'm sure Professor Slughorn would be happy to help you with it," he replied with an air of dismissal.

"Sir, Professor Slughorn himself suggested that I consult you about it. Besides, I thought that it would be better to ask a student because that way I'll actually have an idea of how much workload I can take on."

With a sigh, Court gave in. The next half an hour saw both Slytherins diligently poring over competitions of magic and extra subjects. When he felt that Court had started to relax, Tom popped the subject.

"Thank you so much, Sir. Ms. Waters was correct in saying that you are a very kind person," Tom said casually.

"Really, Serena said that about me?" Court asked amused. "Did she say anything else?" he asked on a second thought.

"She also said that you were a very smart man and that you would be the best to guide me." He inched closer for emphasis. "I've also heard her tell a friend that she thinks that you are the perfect gentleman and she might have….mentioned that she also found you to be very handsome."

"She said that?" Court asked disbelievingly. But soon he was roused from his thoughts. "How do you know anything about this? You know it's very rude to listen in on other people's conversations," he stated with an air if authority.

"But I didn't mean to listen on purpose! I just caught a fragment of the conversation, that's all," he said softly with downcast eyes.

"How do I know that you're even speaking the truth?"

"Sir, I have the perfect plan to find out the truth," Tom stated with confidence.

This piqued his interest. "Let's hear it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**End note: Had to work really hard to write this chapter. I'm currently under a lot of pressure because I'm deciding on my college right now. I'm feeling uninspired so I may not update so regularly. Anyways, don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: It feels amazing to be back! Really hope you like this chapter, because I seriously enjoyed writing it. Can't thank my beta 'The stupid is always possible' enough, she's amazing!**

Chapter 12

Professor Slughorn was in a particularly good mood today. But his students in Slytherin and Ravenclaw took one look at his beaming face and knew that they were in for trouble. A happier than average Professor Slughorn always meant either a very difficult surprise test or something even more annoying. Everyone had their eyes trained on him as he waddled his way to his table.

"My dear students," he began, "I've come up with a most ingenious method of marking you for this term. I will pair you up with a random student for the rest of this term and at the end of the term both of you will share your grades and any extra credit work that you wish to do." He looked around as if expecting a thundering applause at his creative idea, but he was only graced with sour faces.

This declaration was immediately met with stifled groans and a flurry of guesses regarding who would end up with whom. However, nothing could match the anxiety of one Slytherin brunette whose mind was wracked with tension. What if she was partnered with Druella Rosier, or maybe even worse, Violet Bullstrode! In a flash she could see a glimpse of a future where she handed her brother the report card with a horrifying 'A' marked beside the Potions grade! The pain and suffering!

With complete disregard to his student's cries and whimpers, the Professor began listing off the names. Hermione had completely tuned him out as her mind dissected and scrutinised the worst pairings possible and how she could make it out alive. It was only when the girl beside her squealed out, "Lucky you, you've got Malfoy", that she returned to her mortal dwellings.

Of all the people she ended up with the one person she liked, what were the odds! Abraxas Malfoy, even though he could be irritating enough to have her wish he was dead (on more than one occasion), was not so bad after all. They had spent the whole of their holidays together and during that time she had seen a side of Abraxas that was much more understanding and much more caring that the arrogant person he projected himself to be. Just a few more hours in the library and lesser number of dates and maybe a cutback on his Quidditch practise and that 'O' in the Potion grade wouldn't be all that difficult.

Now that she had some of her problems resolved, she listened to Slughorn announce the other pairings. Tom was paired with a girl named Sarah Waters from Ravenclaw. Poor Tom, she thought. Of all the people, he had to end up with her. Sarah was quite a revelation to Ravenclaw and was at the moment one of the most promising students in the House. Don't get me wrong, but she wasn't exactly promising for her intelligence, but more so for her good looks. She had all the qualities of a _talented_ young girl should possess in the early twentieth century; a staunch Pureblood upbringing and a ruthless determination to get the boy she wanted. She had crushed hearts and had impaled them on thorns of sorrow and now she had a new target, Tom Riddle.

Professor Slughorn waited for the students to exchange their places and proceeded with his announcement. "This partnership will not only promote inter-house unity, but it will also help you get to know your classmates better. Remember, this is an opportunity for most of you students to get to learn from your more meritorious peers so use this opportunity well. Oh! And one last thing, no changes will be accepted, thank you." If looks could kill, he would have been a dead walrus by now.

Abraxas turned to face Hermione. "You know, I am glad that I was paired with you. I don't know what I'd have done if I was paired up with Crabbe or someone!"

"Yes, there is not many people out there who can exactly handle your idiocy as efficiently as I can," Hermione teased.

Malfoy's retort was cut off by the Professor's booming voice announcing that they would be making the Swelling potion.

At another seat in the class, Sarah was desperately trying to get Tom's attention. "I feel so lucky that I was paired with you Riddle, I don't think that anybody else would have suited me as well," she said fluttering her eyelids.

"I believe that there are many gifted students in both of our houses, but I am looking forward to our partnership," he curtly replied.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way! You see, I am very weak at Potions, and I couldn't think of a better person to help me out with it."

"Thank you, Waters, I do hope that I can be of assistance," he relied politely before he stood up from his seat to collect the ingredients. "Why don't you start reading the procedures, I'll get the ingredients…they might be a bit heavy for you to carry," he offered but didn't wait for an answer as he strode off to the cabinet.

Tom was such a wonderful boy, thought Sarah as she absently flipped through her book. Always so polite, so considerate. If only he hadn't been looking at stupid Hermione Bateson all this while! Well, whatever was going on between them would have to change, she decided as she watched Tom return with a bulk of ingredients. He carefully settled them down on the table before he sat down. Sarah, unconsciously shifted closer to him and when she turned to thank him, she caught his mesmerising grey eyes for the first time. She had never known anything more beautiful as she couldn't will herself to remove her eyes. "Umm, you are reading the book upside down, Waters!" Tom smiled. That was impetus enough for Sarah as she hastily adjusted her book with her cheeks a shade redder.

Tom leaned back into his seat as his thoughts involuntarily drifted to the two people arguing in hushed tones over how to cut the nightshade. He heard Hermione repeatedly insist on slicing it while Abraxas said for the umpteenth time that the book said that they were supposed to dice it. Why couldn't Abraxas just shut up and listen to Hermione? Obviously she knew more than he did. If only he would have been paired with Hermione instead, she was much easier to work with than the mass of blonde hair and silk ribbons currently sitting beside him. She was again boring holes into the back of his head. How would he survive an entire term with this girl?

The Professor was moving around the class, inspecting potions. He presently stopped at their table. "The two of you make a wonderful pair. I think you're lucky that you got to work with Ms. Waters here, Tom." He patted Tom on the back knowingly before moving on to the next table. Why did he have to go and fan the fire? Tom took in the wide grin on Sarah's face.

Hermione, on the other hand, was absolutely fed up with Abraxas. During the past two classes of Double Potions he had taken every opportunity to point out the places where she deviated from the book and had refused to accept that the fact that she knew better. He had spent a major part of the classes shooting daggers at Tom for having been paired up with a blonde girl, for whom he professed his undying love for half the class and the later of the class half he spent picking out her drawbacks and finally, he decide that she wasn't good enough for him. Hermione heaved an audible sigh of relief when the professor finally let them go.

* * *

The Head Boy of Hogwarts was sitting listlessly on under a tree in the courtyard. He was surrounded by his friends but he didn't seem to hear them or sense their actions. All his thoughts were focussed on his Head Girl talking animatedly with her friends a few feet away. She still had the letter he had written to her in her hands. His heart swelled with hope, maybe she had read it! One of his friends slung an arm over his shoulder to attract his attention. "You lost your chance with her the day you punched that guy for going out with her. She's gone, mate. Forget about it."

He knew that it was practical advice, and this wasn't the first time he had heard it, but it was just so hard! He hoped that Riddle's idea would work out…it was his last chance.

As if in reply to his thoughts, he noticed an inconspicuous figure peeking from behind a tree and uttering a spell. The piece of parchment in Serena's hand, his letter to her, slowly began to crumple up. Noticing it change, she placed the crumpled ball of paper in the palm of her hand. Then the ball of paper began to languidly unfurl and blossom like a flower bud. Colour seeped into the parchment as its rough surface changed into soft delicate petals of a lovely red. A brilliant red rose now lay in place of the parchment. Its petals were dotted with dewdrops which shimmered in the sunlight and it cast the fragrance of its youth. Serena curiously removed the ribbon tied around its stem. "I think I might love you- Arthur."

He saw the sheen of moisture over her eyes as she hastily looked up and her eyes scanned the rest of the courtyard. When her eyes landed on his, her face broke into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. In that moment, he knew that she felt the same way.

The courtyard was soon flooded with seventh year students. Some watched their Head Boy and Head Girl snogging like there was no tomorrow…after all they had seven years of snogging to make up for. Some people came to congratulate the couple. But most people came to collect the money they had placed on bets as to whether those two would ever see a happy ending. From his spot behind a tree, Tom watched the scene with a hint of a smile on his lips, he would have his own collecting to do later.

Later that day Tom was cornered by both Arthur and Serena. They took him to an empty classroom and the first thing that Serena did was land a big kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know how to thank you, Tom. If it hadn't been for you, this idiot would probably never have had the guts to even ask me out," she said as she gave Arthur a pointed look.

"Do you know he was the one that charmed that letter? It was fantastic, wasn't it?" Arthur proudly said.

"Yes, it was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well, now I know why old Sluggy is always singing your praises," she said as she took a seat on one of the benches.

"It was nothing Miss. You were so kind to me that day in the library and you, Sir, helped me manage my school work so wonderfully. I saw that both of you really liked each other and getting you both together was the least I could do for you," he said in a small voice.

Arthur affectionately ruffled his hair. "You are a very kind boy Tom. I know that you will grow up to become a good man."

Serena called Arthur over to her. "Arthur, you know that Tom is an orphan, right. Just the other day, he was telling me that he didn't even know the full name of his parents, let alone his ancestry. That poor boy has never seen them since he was born. I suggest we show him the book of records, it's the least we can do for him."

"You are right, Serena, we can do at least that much for him. He seems like such a promising boy, I'll also put in a good word for him to the Headmaster," Arthur proposed.

The both of them turned to face a nervous Tom who was looking at them curiously.

"Tom, would you like to learn about your parents?"

**End Note: I'll try to update regularly every Friday from now on, and I'll try even harder to avoid these sudden lapses in my writing. **

**By the way, 'I think I might love you' is actually the name of a fanfic by my beta, you could check it out cuz it's a good read.**

**And lastly, I'd love a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: As promised, here is the next chapter! I actually sat down on a marathon writing spree after watching Tom Payne in They Do It With Mirrors, he makes the perfect Tom Riddle (the younger version). I wanted to write a bit more about Nagini, so yeah, that's kinda the aim of this chapter. A huge thanks to my beta 'The Stupid is Always Possible. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

Hermione carefully made her way through the trees to the shore of the Great Lake. The library was completely occupied and this was the only other place where she was sure to remain undisturbed. It was a beautiful morning to enjoy the outdoors and she couldn't wait to get started on her new book.

When the lake came into view the first thing that she noticed was that her spot was occupied. As she walked further on she saw that it was none other than Tom in her spot. He didn't even turn to greet her and neither did he acknowledge her presence. But when she turned to go back to the castle, he spoke up. "You can stay if you want to, Bateson."

Hermione decided to stay and, after thanking him, she walked over to the lake. She saw that Nagini lay beside him, basking in the warm sunlight. This was only the second time that she saw her, the first time being the day after Tom had received her. She realised that Tom rarely ever brought her out. Even his dorm mates were probably unaware of her existence; she knew that he could charm the snake into the locket which he wore around his neck. Most people didn't exactly take well to giant king cobras so she assumed that he only liked to take her out of the locket when he was alone. On sensing her presence Nagini merely opened her eyes, but made no effort to move and neither did her master show any intention of charming her back into the locket. After all, he had found this place first, she thought and deciding not press further on the subject, she cleared a little space amongst the leaves and the rubble and proceeded to sit.

"Always thinking like a Muggle, Bateson. Couldn't you transfigure a handkerchief to sit on?" he drawled from beside her.

Hermione didn't even have so much as a scrap of fabric with her as she had literally rushed here from her dormitory and in her excitement had forgotten to bring it with her.

"Well, I am not as fussy as you are," she told him primly, not wanting to acknowledge her forgetfulness, as she set her book on the ground.

"Some lady you'll make, couldn't even remember a handkerchief," Tom muttered under his breath before he produced one from his own pocket and enlarged it for her to sit on. "Just Scourgify it for me before you leave," he said before he returned to his book.

Hermione awkwardly stood before the blanket of cloth, a bit unsure of how to react. She had never seen Tom be so generous to anyone before, so she was a bit taken aback. She fumbled out a "Thank you" as she took a seat after carefully arranging her wide skirt about her. She noticed that Tom was reading a book almost double in thickness than hers and out of curiosity mingled with a hint of defeat at possessing the thinner book, she silently leaned forward to get a better look at it.

"The title's blank, but if you would care to know, this is a book on rare herbs," he informed her without ceasing his reading.

"Hmm, was it the use of Nightshade in the enforced hallucination potion or was it crushed seaweed in the temporary memory altering potion that made you think so?" Hermione asked with a smile. "You're mistaken if think that any of these herbs are rare, Tom, I believe we used both last class."

"You weren't looking for the title were you?" Tom smiled to himself. "My mistake."

Hearing his words, Hermione added with a chuckle, "Of course I wasn't. I was merely checking to see if I'd read it."

"I just passed the memory altering potion in the last chapter, so I take it that you have read it," Tom stated coolly, a bit put out that she had read it before him.

"But how did you get a hold of this book? Isn't this 'Potions of Mind Control?'" she asked in surprise as she recognised the text. "It's a-"

"Yes, I know that it's a Dark book. I got it from the restricted section actually. Disguised it subtly and that feather-brained librarian didn't suspect a thing," He smirked.

"I read it from my brother's library, actually. He keeps a lot of dark books and he suggested that I read it last summer," Hermione said of her own accord.

After thinking for a moment, Tom put forward a question, "So, you mean to say that, had your brother not asked you to read it, you wouldn't have considered reading a Dark book?"

Hermione thought about it for a while before she answered. "I don't really see it that way. I believe that a book is merely a source of information. It is only wrong when I use these Dark spells to hurt someone."

"But don't you feel that a dark spell possesses much more powerful magic than a Light spell?" he questioned with a hint of earnestness. "Frankly, I find Light magic to be quite useless."

"What does it matter how 'powerful' a spell is? It isn't merely the force of magic that is important; magic is an art which you have to take time to master. On the battlefield a Stupefy works just as well as the Killing curse," she argued. She wondered why Tom was discussing Dark magic so freely…with her of all people. It was quite a hushed up topic in society, everybody always tried to gloss over the fact that Dark magic even existed. Yet, here they were, two second year students discussing it as if they were talking about homework.

"You just don't get it," Tom huffed as put aside his book and turned to fully face her. "Don't you see how Grindelwald is dismissing his enemies? A person who can command Dark magic will also command power over the vast majority of men too cowardly to use it."

Hermione was annoyed by his bold support of Dark magic, so she made a point. "The Ministry of Magic itself never uses Dark Magic, but haven't they been successful in overcoming Grindelwald's attacks?"

"Accept it Bateson, at the end of the day you still won't support Dark magic just because of some ridiculous notion that has been drilled into your head," he held.

His contemptuous attitude further infuriated her and she decided that it was time to give him a piece of her mind. "Don't you get it? It's just magic! There isn't any dark or light…."

"Is that what you told yourself when you read this book?" he asked holding the book out in front of her face. "Because this book contains spells that can torture a person into madness or even to death. This is Dark Magic Bateson, you use it to hurt, not to paint rainbows," he sneered at her.

Hermione was at a loss of words. "I didn't mean to use that particular Potion, I just…"

"…You just what, Bateson? Picked up this book to see the pictures? I don't think so. The side where you're leaning towards is more black than grey and the sooner you accept it, the better it will be for you," he said with an air of finality.

"You're so exasperating!" she declared as she tried to stand up to leave, but a cold, thick coil of flesh wrapped around her feet and prevented her from leaving.

"Let her go, Nagini," he said before he returned to his book. However Nagini wouldn't budge. Even after he tried coaxing her and Hermione threatened to blast her to pieces, she didn't even move an inch.

Finally, Hermione dejectedly plopped down into her seat. "Your snake is as obstinate as mule," she avowed, but neither of the master nor his snake paid her any heed. Hermione was feeling quite restless after her debate with Tom so no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on her book, especially with the icy reptile presently encircling her foot. Tom had returned to his book and didn't pay her any heed so all she could do with her time was cajoling Nagini into releasing her.

The snake had a mind of her own. She watched with amusement how the girl her master had been talking to was frantically trying to attract his attention without wanting to disturb his reading. She should have known better, her master wouldn't even put down a book for _her_, let alone for some frisky classmate! But this girl was not like the other girls her master talked to. Nagini had never seen a girl with such challenge in her eyes. She could make out that this girl had been debating over something with her master and noted that the girl was clearly agitated by the debate. She could feel her pulse throbbing violently in her foot. Her master, on the other hand, appeared unruffled, but she knew better than to think that he was as engrossed as he appeared to be. He would steal quick glances at the girl every time she huffed in irritation. He was softly tapping his fingers along the spine of the book just like he did before an exam. Yes, her master was just as affected as the girl, except he was much better at masking it.

Nagini decided to test just how affected her master really was.

**End Note: I'd love it if you leave a little review! By the way, i've got good news and bad news (again)**. **I'll be moving to my college in a short while so i'll probably not update so frequently. However i plan to religiously stick to my Friday updates, so no worries.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Nothing can be more irritating than packing for hostel. Sometimes I feel like it would be best if i could just bring over the whole house, but other times i feel like i should pack a minimally (and then i think that might miss something and the cycle repeats!) Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. A huge thanks to my beta 'The stupid is always possible'.**

Chapter 14:

_Nagini decided to test just how affected her master really was._

Nagini slowly loosened her grip on Hermione's foot. She saw the flicker of relief on her features which merely served to further amuse her. Just as she had suspected, Hermione drew her wand to Scourgify Tom's handkerchief before leaving. When the wand was clearly in sight, Nagini immediately charged for her hand and easily flicked away the wand from her trembling fingers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom look her way, but he chose not to react.

Hermione, on the other hand, was panicking. With no wand to protect her, she immediately tried to pick up her wand but before she could move a hair, Nagini had latched onto her arm. Panic now turned into fear as she desperately began to claw at Nagini to loosen her hold. Yet, she didn't call out to her master, Nagini observed. This girl had some perseverance, but Nagini just couldn't resist the temptation to test her further.

Baring her venomous fangs, Nagini reared her head. She leisurely unfurled her majestic hood till every scale gleamed in the sunlight. Her menacing black eyes were now unflinchingly focused on the quivering girl before her. Nagini knew that it was only a matter of moments before….

"It's just a snake, Bateson. Surely there were snakes in France or at least in your old orphanage!" said a detached voice from beside her.

"Call off your snake, Riddle," Hermione ordered with her voice laced with fear.

Tom was enjoying himself just as much as Nagini. "I think Nagini here has taken a liking to you. Don't worry Bateson, she just wants to play for a bit." Seeing the incredulity on her face, he decided to add some more to it. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't stir so much if I were you, she tends to bite," he informed her without even looking up from his book.

"Riddle…please, Tom! I'm very scared of snakes. Just please remove her, I don't even have my wand with me…" she said trying to steel herself but failing miserably.

The way she called out to him by his first name stirred something within him. He was suddenly reminded of the first time he had ever seen her. She had been so helpless, so fragile and now when saw the same look of distress in her eyes, he knew that he couldn't go on.

"Let her go Nagini," he told her curtly, finally putting aside his book. To his great surprise, Nagini boldly refuted his order and merely flicked her tongue .

Without wasting his breath Tom took out his wand, but was stopped just before he was about to cast the spell by a low hiss.

_Why so serious, Master? I was just fooling around with the girl. But I doubt that that spell would do any good, seeing as I have completely wrapped myself around her._

Tom merely poised his wand. "_Deprimo_."

A gust of wind attacked Nagini but instead of loosening her grip, it propelled both her and Hermione backward.

_You should have listened to me, Master._

Tom got up from his seat and placed himself on the ground beside Hermione. Gently stroking Nagini, he tried to calmly untangle her tail. The moment he gripped her tail, she lashed it at him, batting away his hand. Tom was taken aback. Nagini had never dared to show him such disrespect before!

_Why won't you speak to me Master? I know you have lots to say. Or are you just too afraid to reveal your true nature?_

An angry hiss broke through the silence of the forest.

_How dare you defy me! You will pay dearly for this._

But before Nagini could reply she found her body uncoiling of its own volition. Soon her body was painfully straightened and it hovered in the air. She fixed her coal black eyes on the blonde boy as he calmly stowed away his wand .

"What is the matter with you, Tom? Couldn't you see that she was scared?" Abraxas called out to him as he emerged from the forest.

"You could have hurt Nagini with that spell you just used," Tom coolly stated. "I suggest that you apologise."

Hermione took one look at Abraxas and immediately placed herself between them. "Tom didn't do anything. He was in fact trying to teach me to hold Nagini," she informed Malfoy with an even voice. She walked over to where her wand lay on the ground and cancelling Malfoy's spell, she gently lowered Nagini onto Tom's shoulder.

"You are one devious little creature," she smiled as she reached forward to stroke her head. Nagini nudged her head into her palm and licked her wrist over her pulse. She smiled to herself. The girl's pulse was beating even harder than before which could only mean that she was still just as scared, if not more. Nagini was impressed. Here was a girl who was willing to overcome her own fear so that two friends might not fallout!

"Come on Hermione, you're late for our study session anyway," Abraxas muttered impatiently as he picked up her book. Then looking sheepishly at Tom he apologised for having cast the _Locomotor _spell on Nagini earlier on.

Hermione picked up Tom's handkerchief to _Scourgify_ it and noted that it looked oddly familiar. Tom and Abraxas were talking and Abraxas was affectionately petting Nagini like he would probably pet a dog. The pink silk of the handkerchief felt smooth to touch. Suddenly her fingers ran over a rough patch. When she brought it up to inspect it, she saw that it was the neatly stitched initials 'H.B'. Did that mean that this was the same handkerchief she had given him all those years ago? But in a flash, it disappeared from before her eyes. Hermione laid it out and carefully looked over it, but the initials were not to be seen. She noticed Tom glancing her way and decided not to press the matter further. After neatly folding it back she returned it to Tom and linking her arms with Abraxas, they made their way back to the castle. But she couldn't help the warmth that embraced her when she realised that he had kept it all these years. Tom hadn't forgotten.

The moment he saw Hermione pick up the handkerchief, he was painfully reminded of that time he had seen her in the hospital, ghastly bruises marring her pale skin. But when he saw her concentrate on a particular detail, he immediately realised that she had found out the initials. Casting a quick non-verbal disillusionment charm, he disguised them and hoped that Hermione wouldn't think of him as a pansy for carrying it about with himself. But the bright smile on her face told him otherwise.

Nagini smiled at her young master as he wistfully stared at their retreating figures. He had even forgotten to reprimand her. Well, if this was the girl that her master was always talking to her about, then she undeniably had the snake's approval.

**End Note: Don't you just love that snake! So here was the chapter dedicated to Nagini because I thought that she was missing in action. By next Friday I'll be in my hostel so I can't really say anything for sure about the update. But you can rest assured, I have the next chapter already typed out and betaed (my beta is just that awesome). **

**I'd love it if you leave a little review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I'm back! I've taken up architecture far away from home so it took me some time to adjust to my new hostel. It has been the most fun I've ever had but I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I just got my Wi-Fi connection today so here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it! A huge thanks to my beta 'the stupid is always possible'.**

Chapter 15:

Sitting in a comparatively empty corner of the crowded library, Hermione was hardly able to focus. Malfoy had only recently started studying the chapters which she had finished long ago during her summer vacations. With a weary sigh she put down her book, only to find that Malfoy was busy gesturing to a girl a few rows down. She got a clear view of the back of his head which soon met with her four pound tome. Malfoy let out an audible groan before he grudgingly turned back to his table. Absently flipping the pages of his book, he didn't even dare look up at Hermione. "What was that for?"

"Oh that? I was just dusting my book against your head…it didn't tickle, did it?" Hermione answered sweetly.

"Must have fractured my skull or something," he muttered under his breath, his eyes still glued to the page.

He wondered why he was here in the library of all places! And to think that it had been he himself who had sought out Hermione, only to bring them here! The thing is, he actually didn't expect to find Hermione, it was just that he wanted to go exploring a bit. It was always so damn hard to find her. If she was not here, in the library, there was no telling where she would be sitting curled up with a book. And hence, Hermione seemed like the perfect excuse. Anyways, now that he had found her, luck was definitely not in his favour.

He would often wonder how a girl could spend so much time without talking to a single person. He had even heard her say that she _preferred_ the quiet. Now that was plainly strange. Not to brag, but he probably knew more about girls than she did, and that was saying something. Hermione in herself was such an elusive character in Hogwarts that, unknown to her, she was the subject of some of the juiciest gossips. Only yesterday he had heard that the general public believed that she was indeed bald and that her humongous mane of hair was but a wig! Frankly, he was getting tired of always refuting claims and trying to save what little dignity she had, not that she gave a damn, but she was his friend after all.

And then there were the rumours of their engagements. It seemed that ever since they had stepped into school, the coming together of the noble families of Bateson and Malfoy was an object of wild speculation. If anyone had ever asked him he would have said that he wanted to get married to a real girl. Of course, no one bothers to ask for the opinion of the person on whom the rumour is centred, how foolish would that be! Abraxas just hoped that Hermione would never hear of it. There was no telling how many poor souls wouldn't survive her wrath!

In his own way he really liked Hermione though not exactly the 'like' type of like, mind you. He had never seen her within a yard of a makeup box, and when he found himself thinking how cute she looked when she would get all fired up and tip of her nose would take on a tinge of red, he knew that it was real. There was something so untainted about her that he never saw in other girls. Hermione was her own person, she lived for herself alone and he respected her for it. He sometimes found himself staring at her and wondering how nice she looked just as she was. But then he would have to tear his gaze away in fear of adding yet another chapter to the rumours.

He often noticed Tom looking his way when he would look at her and it would put him off a little. Tom always reminded him that Hermione would never choose a fool like him over someone as brilliant as Tom. They were always 'studying' together, weren't they? Was the syllabus really so vast that they had to put in every waking minute into studying? (He wouldn't know for sure, but he reasoned that the syllabus couldn't possibly be that large if they expected the normal people to pass!). Not that he ever wanted her to think of him that way, but it irked him that no matter what she would always go to Tom, be it for advice or help. That's why he felt a sense of strange glory at being able to get her away from him earlier that day. Even though it meant that he would miss his date with some girl, but Hermione was here with him and not flipping pages with Tom!

Hermione, with her strange ways, was not very good at making friends. He could proudly say that he, himself, was one of those few people she could be herself with. Ever since that first time he had met her at the railway station, he had noticed a quiet vulnerability about her which she tried to mask by her aura of knowledge. But he knew that she felt hurt just like everyone else. It hurt her when people made snide remarks about her looks or about her strange affinity for books. That was why he always wanted to be there for her.

'Smack.' Another attack on his head.

"Abraxas, can't you ever concentrate on what you're doing?!" Hermione huffed in anger. "Here I am studying with you when I could just as easily be in my dorm getting some sleep. Do you know that I just slept for four hours today?"

"But you weren't half as sleepy when you were canoodling with Tom, were you?!" he exclaimed loudly shutting his book.

Immediately the attention of every breathing creature in the library was focused on them.

Her face inflamed with anger, Hermione rose from her seat. "You don't know anything, Malfoy," she said coldly before she picked up her bag and made her way out.

He really wanted to be there for her, he really did, but she just made it so difficult!

"Hello Malfoy! By the way I just heard you say something about Riddle and Bateson…so are they together, or..."

And then there was his big fat mouth which he couldn't keep shut. Now she did have a valid reason to want to murder him.

**End note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope that you guys liked it. So what do think about Mr. Malfoy here? Leave a little comment in the review!**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Studying Architecture can be a lot of hard work coupled with the fact that you're living away from your parents. I haven't written a line since I got here but i still have some chapters prepared so you guys needn't worry. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 16

Tom stood patiently before the nondescript iron door. He watched as Serena and Arthur performed a complex set of charms. They were in one of the many hidden passageways of the castle, shrouded in darkness save the dim glow of their wand tips. The two Heads of Hogwarts had been at the door for the past half an hour, carefully lifting shields which had been erected by the goblins ages ago. Finally, the door gave a soft click and gave way. Arthur entered first and after checking the room thoroughly, the both of them followed. Arthur had lighted some of the plentiful supply of candles in the room. The light revealed a quite ordinary room, bare of furniture and ornament, save the massive stand on which stood an open book. An heavy silence completely enveloped them.

"You've got to be fast Tom", Serena warned him before she erected a tool for him to stand on. "Just say the last name loud and clear and the book will reveal a list of all the people in your family who have attended Hogwarts."

Tom gazed at the withering yellow pages. It gave him the shivers to think that for the first time, he would read his parent's names, revel in the knowledge of his ancestry. "Riddle", he pronounced carefully.

A drop of ink appeared on the bare page and soon it formed words all across the page.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Mother: Merope Riddle nee Gaunt_

_Father: Tom Riddle_

That was strange. Wasn't the book supposed to reveal all the members of the Riddle family? A sinking feeling overcame him and reluctantly, he pronounced 'Gaunt'.

Immediately the page flipped over. Ink coursed into the page form every corner till the whole page was tumultuous sea of black. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the ink disappeared leaving a spidery handwriting all over the page. Tom took one look at the page and stepped back in bewilderment. His shaking finger slowly traced the thin lines of ink that criss-crossed across the parchment. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his chest, so loud that he was afraid that he would be deafened by the sound. Only one thought kept on repeating in his head with such vigor that it made his head spin. He clutched onto the table to support his body which was trembling with excitement.

_I am the last heir of Slytherin._

_Yet, I am but a filthy half-blood._

He stepped away from the table in disgust. How could her mother have been so foolish so as to fall for a pathetic muggle of all creatures! A dull throb of anger coursed through his blood. She had contaminated the noble house of Slytherin. To think that the same poisoned blood flowed in his veins as that of the fools he had learned to shun.

Slowly, the ink faded from the page. Arthur came and gently led him out of the room by his limp hands. Once outside as they sealed up the chamber again, Tom leaned heavily against the stone wall. He was the half-blood Slytherin. A paragon of irony.

No, he would tell no one of his ancestry. But when the time was right, he would rise to fulfil the noble work of Salazar Slytherin, but now was neither the right time, nor the right place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in her dormitory, Hermione stifled a yawn as she deliberated on opening the window to let the owl in. Might as well get up, she thought, otherwise it would just going to keep on pestering and take away even the fraction of sleep due to her. It turned out to be Katherine's owl. Hermione forgot all about her sleep as she eagerly let it in and unfastened the letter from its leg. The owl didn't wait for a reply but flew away.

That was strange. A letter in the middle of the night from Katherine and the envelope was not even stamped with the Bateson crest! She warily extracted the letter and began to read.

_Dear Minnie,_

_ I hope you are well at Hogwarts. I am writing to tell you that I have now become an Auror of the French Ministry. This means that I won't be at home for the Christmas holidays. You can either stay at the school or with the Malfoys. Even though I'm sure that they would love to have you, I request you to stay back at Hogwarts. Please take it as an earnest request from your sister. Your brother sends you his love. You have no idea how much we miss you at home. Remember Hermione that no matter what, we always love you and we are very proud of you. I will not be able to write anymore letters to you henceforth and I request that you do the same. Please don't ask why, just trust me when I say that it is indeed for your own good._

_Your loving sister,_

_Katherine_

Her heart sank. This was it. She clutched the letter close to her heart as let out a heavy sigh. She tried to take pride in the fact that both her family were serving a noble cause, that of the ministry. But she couldn't explain the strange anxiety which gripped her heart and made it beat so wildly.

There wasn't anything to worry about was there? Grindelwald had gone into hiding and France was now a safe country, a free country. Yet, her heart told her differently of horrible things to come. With her mind swimming with ideas she crept into her bed waiting for a sleep that would never come.

**End Note: This is a small chapter but it is one the most important one! I'd love it if you leave a little review.**

**Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: First and foremost, i want to apologise for not updating regularly. Architecture can be a huge pain in ass and i am living the dream. I hope you guys still like this chapter though!**

Chapter 17:

Everywhere there were people injured and dying. The air reeked of blood. Shriek and screams were all that could be heard.

There was no moon in the sky. The heavy darkness was alight with the glow of many a wand as they fired lethal spells, one after another. She could make out that she was standing in a field.

As she walked forward, her wand ready to attack, she stepped on something. When she looked down she saw that it was the mutilated corpse of a young boy no more than a few years older than her. His body was contorted in a horrifying manner and a stream of blood ran down his mouth. He gaped at her with blood shot eyes that were wide open. Her stomach clenched at the sight. Desperately, she bent down and after carefully removing the blood-soaked fabric from his wrist, she felt for his pulse. The iciness of his skin was indication enough. Hastily removing her hand she Scourgified away the blood which smeared her hand. Tears sprung into her eyes but she felt like she couldn't cry.

It was then that she noticed that the immense expanse of the field was littered with corpses. Young students, not even out of school, were fighting alongside older wizards with equal bravery and valour.

Suddenly a wizard appeared before her and before she had any time to react, a wand was pointed right in her face. The owner of the wand was unknown for he wore a ghastly mask. His billowy coal black robes flapped wildly as he cast a strange spell '_Sectumsempra_'.And then there was the pain. A long gash ran right across her torso, spewing blood. The man uttered a cruel laugh as she fell and slipped on her own blood which ran down in rivulets down her legs.

"Somebody help me!" Hermione screamed.

Suddenly the sound of battle ceased about her and slowly it was replaced by a tranquil silence.

"Am I dead? Is this what muggles call heaven?" she asked.

"No you're not dead, Hermione. Wake up dear, everything is alright", said a panicked voice.

Then there was that hideous smell and a splash of water on her face.

She tried to sit up straight but her head hurt. Slowly, when she opened her eyes, she was back in her dormitory. An anxious Druella was holding a bottle of smelling salts under her nose and Violetta had herself started crying in fear. Hermione didn't have time to thank either of them as she roughly pushed them aside and rushed to the girl's bathroom.

She took one look at the mirror and it all came back to her. The blood, the corpses….

Firmly clutching the basin, she threw up into it. When she looked back into the mirror, gone was the innocent second year student. What she saw was the reflection of a girl who had seen too much for her years and had been forced to grow up too soon. The face which stared back at her was sickly pale and sallow. Her eyes were puffy and the dark circles under the eyes had become even more prominent. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead. Her usually bushy hair was drenched in sweat and matted to her forehead. Her head was throbbing with an emerging headache, her vision was fading in and out of haziness.

She held on to the basin tighter. Letting the tap run free, she vigorously splashed water on her face. She didn't have her wand with her and all she wanted to do was Scourgify herself again and again. Be strong Hermione, it was just a nightmare, she told herself repeatedly. But, she could not help the sob that involuntarily escaped. It was only the beginning of the many sobs that wracked through her body. Exhausted, she sank down onto the bathroom floor. It always seemed so real, so vivid, as if it were all happening right before her very own eyes. How could she ever forget?

There was soft knock on the bathroom door. Neither could she muster the strength to get up and open the door, nor would her parched throat emit a single sound. Thankfully, without waiting for an answer, the two girls entered. Hermione sat against the wall, her head between her knees, her body violently shaking with every sob.

Violetta was still an agitated mess. She took one look at the contents of the sink and immediately busied herself in properly Scourgifying it.

Druella, who had calmed down quite a bit, cast a Scourgify on a spot on the bathroom floor and went and sat down beside Hermione. She didn't ask her any question, but simply offered her a goblet of water and dutifully replenished it when she greedily finished. Once she had cleaned out the basin to her satisfaction, Violetta cast a number of Scourgifys on Hermione before insisting upon at least washing her face before letting her back into the room.

Hermione meekly submitted to their fussing and fretting. They debated on burning her present night gown but decided to let it be after a weak willed request from Hermione. They helped her into a fresh gown and Violetta even placed a cooling charm, in spite of it being the winter season, on Hermione's bed to make it more comfortable, after thoroughly cleaning it that is. Both girls quietly accepted her unwillingness to talk about the nightmare which caused her so much anxiety. An hour had passed before they returned to their beds.

Hermione lay wide awake in her bed. She just couldn't take it anymore. Two weeks had passed since she had received that fateful letter from Katherine. Ever since that day, for some reason, she was constantly plagued by these gruesome dreams. Every day she saw herself dying another death, but it had never seemed as real as it had today. She absently touched her stomach where the gash should have been. A chill ran down her spine. Who could she talk to? Who could she tell about these disturbing nightmares that plagued her sleep?

She could sense a danger that was looming about. It would come for sure, and she would be unable to stop it, just like she failed in her dream every time. But who would believe the words of a child? With Katherine and Gregory gone, there was no one she could talk to, no one who would take her seriously.

She knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be the first time, would it? She lay awake with her eyes shut till she heard Druella softly snoring and Violetta hum in her sleep. She felt jealous of them, people to whom sleep came so easily, so effortlessly. She retrieved her wand from under her pillow and cast a Silencio on the bed and her feet as she crawled out from beneath the covers.

Ignoring the splitting headache, she mustered all her strength. Once she had groped her way to their beds she cast a Memory Abstraction charm. The girls would never remember a thing, only a dreamless sleep. It was much easier to hide the memory of a sleeping person, her brother had taught her. They would merely peg it on a lack of dreams, whereas if the memory of a person is vanished while he is awake, he might get suspicious if he is unable to recall the memory. She remembered how he insisted on gracefully turning her wand, by the wrist he would say, 'always keep your hands steady and only flick your wrist'. His voice rang in her ears as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. No, she couldn't let anybody know, ever. She had promised him she wouldn't and she would stick to it.

Overcome by fatigue, she somehow crawled into her bed. It took a lot of her magic to cast the charm and as she finally rested her head on the pillow, she lost all consciousness.

**End Note: If you guys liked it please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi guy! I have finally found time to sit in front of my laptop and hence the two day late post! Hostel life can be tiring but architecture is equally awesome. We have field trips every week so it gets pretty hectic. Frankly this was the last reserve of my betaed chapters, I don't really know what I'm going to do after this but lets see. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 18

The Great Hall was teeming with teachers and a handful of students who had collected for the special Christmas feast. The large hall was completely bare save the large table in the centre which was beautifully decorated and bore a heaven spread of all things Christmas. The buzz of conversation grew every minute as everyone revelled in the Christmas spirit. However admit the gaiety and laughter two children were sitting placidly, unusually quiet. Neither of them had uttered a single word save the mandatory greetings and was presently occupied with fidgeting with their food.

It didn't go unnoticed by the teachers. Professor Slughorn emptied his bag of jokes, much to the dismay of the other teachers, but even that couldn't put a smile on either of their faces. Miss Merryweather had taken special care to include all of their favourites in the feast but neither of them showed much appetite as they lazily pushed about their food on their plates.

"Come on Tom, you must try this pot roast. Why, you told me last Christmas that it was your favourite?" He curtly informed her that he was quite full. When she offered to pour Hermione a second glass of hot chocolate, she met with a similar forlorn face when just a few days back she had had three cups full of hot chocolate while they were discussing those ancient charms. Miss Merryweather was concerned by her sudden loss of wasn't like Hermione to be so gloomy. It saddened her to see her favourite pupil in such poor spirits and that too on a day as wonderful as Christmas. She gently stroked her hair. "What's wrong Hermione, you can tell me anything, you know."

"It's nothing, Ma'am, I just don't feel so hungry", she replied softly.

"You've hardly touched your food,…" The rest of the sentence was subdued by the sound of flapping of wings as the owls rushed in with their Christmas delivery. Every face was tinged with eagerness and excitement as the owls gradually descended upon the table. A proud gray owl elegantly perched before Hermione andgracefully settled down three packages before her. She found that one of them was addressed to Tom. When the passed it to him, she noticed the generous heap of presents before him. He methodically levitated every package and balancing ten or so packages in the air, he politely excused himself from the table. Hermione got up as well and hurried after him.

"Riddle, wait for me" she called out. He merely stopped in his tracks and waited for her to catch up. Hermione was amazed by his ability to levitate so many things at once and she decided not to talk to him lest it disturbed his concentration. They reached the dungeons in silence and Tom gave the password for them to enter. The enormous Slytherin common room seemed like a dead expanse of green and silver without its usual flurry of activity. Tom sat down on the sofa before carefully setting down the packages beside him. Hermione took a seat on an armchair right in front of him. Placing her packages on the table she lit the fire. The dull warmth of the fire did little to disperse the damp cold in the room and it created an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Hermione took up the first present and began to unwrap it. The brown paper packaging gave way to a small velvet opened with a soft click to reveal a beautiful emerald pendant. The emerald was cut in an oval shape and was set in silver on a silver chain. Exactly the Slytherin colours, she noted wryly. She noticed a small not attached under the lid. 'So you can cheer for me during the next Quidditch match-Abraxas' said the note. "Idiot", she said softly as she picked up the pendant from its bed of velvet. The gem glittered wildly in the firelight as she removed her muffler and proceeded to clasp it around her neck. However after realising that she was indeed fighting a losing battle with her untameable hair, she asked Tom for help. He didn't get up but levitated the necklace. He looped it around her neck and after setting the clasp gently lowered it down.

Hermione muttered a quick thank you before she picked up her last present. It was from Mrs Malfoy. Her heart sank. Did it mean that Gregory and Katherine would not even send her a present this Christmas! Wasn't it horrible enough that she wasn't even able to meet them or even write to them?

With a heavy heart she untied the delicate silk cloth. A simple golden charm bracelet peeked out from its folds. She instantly recognised it, it was her mother's charm bracelet, the one Mrs Malfoy has shown her wearing throughout her years at Hogwarts. But she was a bit curious as to how Mrs Malfoy got a hold of it in the first place. She opened the letter attached to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_A very happy Christmas to you dear. I want to say that I strongly approveof you wanting to stay at school and doing the extra credit work. I wish you the very best darling and even though I miss you so much I want you to achieve a lot in life so I won't stop you. _

_The bracelet I've sent you is my own. When your mother and I were in school, we wore them as a symbol of our friendship. We never even took them off. This bracelet is the same as your mother's except that I've added a charm to it. It's a small lion for my little lioness. I hope that you liked it dear. Write soon._

_Alphonsine Malfoy_

Hermione fingered the delicate gold chain. It was ironical that she would send a lion to a Slytherin, she thought as she fastened it around her wrist. She saw that Tom had also started unwrapping his presents and was neatly arranging huge boxes of chocolates on the table. Nagini was lounging by the fire, so she was immediately a bit alert.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" she asked motioning to the heap of chocolate.

"I don't eat chocolate, you can have some if you want to", he offered dispassionately.

"No, thanks, I was just asking. So, what do you do with them anyways?"

"The animals love them."

Hermione was a bit surprised. She had never pegged Tom as the affectionate type and it was kind of weird to imagine him distributing chocolates amongst animals. Her interest was piqued when he took out a package with a similarly emblazoned Malfoy crest. Her curiosity got the better of her. "It's from Abraxas, isn't it? What did he get you?"

"Some ingredients I asked for" he curtly answered before getting up to leave. "Wait, Riddle! I got something for you" she said as she rushed into her dormitory. Then retrieving the small package from her trunk she almost ran back into the common room. To her irritation, Tom had left. However, she saw that he had left Nagini so she knew that he would be returning soon. He did return but after keeping her waiting for twenty minutes.

He looked slightly flushed and panted as if he'd just exercised. Taking off his coat and he set it down on the back of the couch as he plopped down onto it. Hermione got up to sit beside him and gave him her gift. Tom removed the small pouch of powder. "What is this?"

"It's for Nagini actually." Hearing her name being mentioned, Nagini immediately slithered up to them and climbed up Tom's leg to rest on his shoulder. She looked at Hermione inquisitively.

"I know that you're a Parseltongue, Tom" she said. Tom straightened up in his seat. He had not intended for her to know that bit of information and it had simply slipped out that day in the forest. He was already planning on how to erase her memory. As if sensing his thoughts Nagini spoke up.

_There is no need to fear, Master. I trust this girl. You still need a lot of practise to master that spell and you might just hurt her if you act on an impulse. I'm sure you wouldn't want that would you?_

Tom didn't reply but out forward a question. "So what if I am a Parseltongue?"

"After that day, I read up about Parseltongues in the library and I learned that you share a very special magical bond with your chosen snake. I made this powder for Nagini so that she can stay comfortable in the winter. It can get pretty chilly in here, especially with the entire lake freezing over. I just basically combined a warming charm and tamed it to suit a snake after reading up about the specific requirements of their body. I know that you feel it if Nagini is ...er uncomfortable." Her eyes momentarily shifted to Nagini who was intently staring at her.

Tom gave her a genuine smile. Hermione was amazed to see him smile this way and it made her realise just how guarded he had always been around her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the gift. I'm sure Nagini appreciates it too." He communicated the meaning of the gift to Nagini as Hermione watched on, amazed. It was uncanny to see a person talking to animals. Every now and then Nagini would nod her head or look her way and she had to resist the urge to simply look away from her piercing gaze.

"Nagini says thank you." In reality Nagini had said much more than thank you, but he thought that Hermione didn't need to know that. A girl as brilliant and someone like him….no it just wasn't possible. They could never be friends, maybe slightly more than formal acquaintances, but that was it.

Not satisfied with the shortness of his translation Nagini moved off his shoulder and slithered towards Hermione along the edge of the sofa. She noticed Hermione shift away but when she made no attempt to get up, she proceeded. They had started off on a wrong foot. It wouldn't do if she was so scared of her. She nudged her head against Hermione's neck as a warning before she calmly rested her head on her shoulder. Hermione cringed. Instinctively she wanted to throw away the cold and slimy creature but when saw the look of eagerness on Tom's face, she decided to at least try, if only for his sake.

Tom knew that Hermione was feeling uncomfortable, so he decided to change the subject. "This is for you" he said as he stretched out his hand. Hermione opened her hand and he dropped a small vial onto it.

"What is it?" A silly smile involuntarily crept into her lips as examined the violet solution within the vial. He hadn't forgotten.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion. I have been brewing it especially for you."

**End Note: i don't really have much to write for this part just that it would be really nice to get a review once in a while. **


End file.
